


Familienbande

by alphadine



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones begleitet Booth für ein Wochenende zu einem Familentreffen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

_**Freitag** _

„Danke das du mitgekommen bist“ Booth schaute seine Partnerin auf dem Beifahrersitz an, „es ist schliesslich das erste Mal, das Parker seine Großeltern sieht....und sie ihn! Da kann ich moralische Unterstützung gut gebrauchen.“

Brennan lächelte leise

„Moralische Unterstützung? Sind deine Leute denn so furchtbar?“

„Ja...Nein! Es ist kompliziert. Ich meine, Parker ist bereits 5 Jahre alt und ich bin nicht mit seiner Mutter verheiratet. - Ich bin überhaupt nicht verheiratet! Dieses Familientreffen war eine Möglichkeit Parker  meiner – seiner – Familie  einmal vorzustellen.“

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah im Rückspiegel zu seinem Sohn, der völlig gefesselt von einem Hörbuch auf einem MP3-Player im Kindersitz auf der Rückbank saß.

„Ich weiß nicht, was meine Leute erwarten. Sie sind eigentlich ganz OK. Naja, wie Familie halt so ist“

Temperance sah Booth an: „ Wissen deine Leute, das ich mitkomme?“

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, das ich noch jemanden außer Parker mitbringe.“ antwortete dieser ausweichend.

„Jemanden?“ Temperance hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Eine Kollegin“ versuchte Booth dem Fettnapf auszuweichen.

Sie antwortete nicht und auch der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend.

 

Als sie etwas später vor Booth' Elternhaus hielten drückte Booth 2x kräftig auf die Hupe. Noch während er Parker aus seinem Kindersitz befreite kamen die ersten Familienmitglieder aus dem Haus um ihn zu begrüßen.

Temperance blieb noch im Auto sitzen als sie die herzlichen Umarmungen sah, mit denen ihr Partner und sein Sohn von seiner Familie begrüßt wurden.

Mittlerweile waren noch mehr Leute aus dem Haus gekommen: Ein älterer Mann, dem ihr Partner sehr ähnlich sah und eine Frau in ungefähr dem gleichen Alter in denen Temperance Booth' Eltern vermutete.  
Ein weiteres Paar, ca Ende 30, Anfang 40, zweifellos Booth' Bruder Jared und dessen Frau Lindsay. Außerdem stürmten noch zwei Jungen, etwa 8 und 10 Jahre aus dem Haus. Ihnen folgte, etwas langsamer, ein Mädchen von etwa 15 Jahren.

Während Temperance den 'Aufmarsch' der Familie Booth beobachtete, war ihr völlig entgangen, das sich Jareds Frau dem Wagen genähert hatte und sie fassungslos anschaute.

„SEELEY?!?“ rief sie zu dem sich immer noch umarmenden Menschenpulk hinüber.

„Seeley?!? Sag mal hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung WER  da in deinem Wagen sitzt??? DR. Temperance BRENNAN!!!!!! Mein Gott! Du fährst mit einer Bestsellerautorin durch die Gegend!!!!“

Seeley wirbelte herum „ Oh, was..?! Nein! Bones! - Enschuldige, ich hab völlig vergessen....“

Rasch hastete er zum Auto zurück

„Ich sagte ja, das ich jemanden mitbringe.“

Er half Temperance aus dem Wagen, die sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nur knapp verkneifen konnte. Offensichtlich kannte Seeley's Schwägerin ihre Bücher und fand diese – wie Temperance aus der Aufregung der Frau schloss – auch nicht schlecht.

„ Ähem, Leute, das ist Dr. Brennan. Wir arbeiten zusammen.“

„Ihr arbeitet zusammen??“ Lindsay sah ihren Schwager erstaunt an. „ Bist du jetzt ihr 'technischer Berater' oder wie das heißt? Ich dachte du bist beim FBI??“

Bevor Seeley die Sache aufklären konnte, meldete sich Parker zu Wort: „ Daddy, ich muss mal!“  
Seeley schaute sich verlegen um, doch seine Schwägerin grinste ihn nur an: „Männersache!!“

Jetzt musste Temperance doch schmunzeln.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Während Seeley und sein Sohn im Haus verschwanden, wandte sich Temperance erklärend an  
Lindsay: „ Ich bin ja nicht nur Schriftstellerin, ich arbeite außerdem als forensische Anthropologin im Jeffersonian Institut in DC. Mit meinen Kollegen zusammen werden wir des öfteren vom FBI zur Aufklärung von Verbrechen hinzugezogen.“  
  
Sie reichte Lindsay die Hand. Diese stellte sich ebenfalls vor. „ Bitte entschuldigen sie meinen aufgeregte Auftritt vorhin. Aber ich liebe Ihre Bücher!“

Bei der Begrüßung bestätigen sich Temperance's Vermutungen bezüglich der Personen die vor dem Haus standen. Die Jungen wurden als Michael und Jefferson ('Mike und Jeff!!!! Auf etwas anderes hören wir nicht!'), das Mädchen als Vivian vorgestellt.  
  
„Wie lange wollen wir hier eigentlich noch alle in der Auffahrt herum stehen?“ meldete sich  
Mrs. Booth sen. energisch zu Wort. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und führte alle Erwachsenenin die Küche.  
  
„Alle unterzubringen war schon eine logistische Herausforderung,“ lobte sie sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, „ aber ich hoffe das es so gehen wird. Ich habe mir gedacht das Jared und Lindsay das Gästezimmer bekommen. Dr. Brennan würde sich  mit Vivian Seeleys Zimmer teilen.“

Sie wandte sich an Temperance: “Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht“

Ohne deren Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Parker schläft mit Mike und Jeff in Jareds Zimmer. Und du Seeley hast die Wahl zwischen der Couch im Wohnzimmer oder einer Matratze im Zimmer mit den Jungen.“  
  
Temperance sah aus dem Fenster zu dem Mädchen, das hochkonzentriert eine SMS schrieb.

'Scheint ein ruhiger Typ zu sein' dachte sie 'und schlimmer als damals im Waisenhaus kann es auch nicht werden.' „Das Zimmer mit Vivian zu teilen ist völlig in Ordnung.“, antwortete sie Seeleys Mutter.  
  
„Ich nehme die Couch. Ich bin zwar vom Militär einiges gewohnt, aber als Anführer des Chaos-Schwadrons sehe ich mich nicht“ lachte Seeley.  
  
\----------  
  
Seeley lächelte: zu Hause!

Bisher war alles besser gelaufen als er befürchtet hatte.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Parker hatte sich sofort an Jareds Söhne gehängt, die nun lautstark mit ihm durch den Garten tobten.  
  
„ Ein süßes Kerlchen“ Mrs Booth war neben ihren Sohn getreten und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster, wo Parker gerade vorbei flitzte.  
  
„ Mom, ich..........“ begann Seeley.  
  
Sie sah Parker hinterher: „Es ist ok. Du kümmerst dich um ihn, so oft du kannst. DAS ist wichtig. Und auch, wenn ich dich und seine Mutter lieber verheiratet gesehen hätte.....“

Sie seufzte, „ ...nun ja, auch Eltern bekommen nicht immer ihren Willen. - Was nicht sein soll, soll halt nicht sein....“  
  
Energisch drehte sie sich zu ihrem Sohn um: „Stell deine Tasche einfach dort drüben hin und dann raus mit dir. Dein Dad soll den Grill an werfen! Außerdem sind er und dein Bruder dir schon mindestens ein Bier voraus!!“  
  
„Danke Mom, es bedeutet mir sehr viel das du............“  
  
„Raus jetzt mit dir, Seeley Booth!!“


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Temperance betrat das Zimmer, das früher einmal Seeleys gewesen war.

Ein typisches Jungenzimmer. Sie erinnerte sich, dass das ihres Bruders damals ähnlich ausgesehen hatte.

„ Als ob es eine Vorlage gibt, wie Jungenzimmer auszusehen haben.“, murmelte sie, als sie die Poster von Rock- und Sportstars vergangener Tage, die Sportwimpel und -trophäen betrachtete.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, das Sie vielleicht das Bett nehmen möchten.“

Temperence fuhr herum und sah Vivian hinter sich stehen.

Nervös plapperte das Mädchen drauf los.

„Naja, Sie sind schließlich 'ne berühmte Schriftstellerin und außerdem hab' ich meinen Kram eh schon da drüben verteilt!“

Vivian deutete auf eine Luftmatratze auf dem Boden, die mit 'Teenager-Artefakten' aller Art - wie einen I-Pod, Handy, diverse, nicht zusammenpassende Kleidungsstücke und einem offenen Make-up-Täschchen aus dem der Inhalt heraus quoll – übersät war. Temperance sah sich das Chaos an und nickte nur.

„Wie ist das eigentlich so, wenn man berühmt ist?? Werden Sie von vielen Leuten auf der Straße angequatscht? Ich hab meiner Freundin eine SMS geschrieben, dass ich mit einer Berühmtheit in EINEM Zimmer schlafen darf, weil mein Onkel mit ihr zusammenarbeitet! Die ist voll abgedreht!!! - Meine Freundin, mein ich. Meine Brüder haben keinen Blassen, wer Sie sind. Naja, die fassen eh keine Bücher an, in denen keine Bilder sind! Aber ich habe alle Ihre Bücher gelesen!! Nach meiner Mum, ist klar, waren ja ihre Bücher. Die ist auch voll der Fan von Ihnen!! Ich natürlich auch.  
Also meine Mum, die hat vorhin fast einen Herzkaspar bekommen, als sie Sie erkannt  hat. Das ist alles soooo coool! Echt!  
Wie haben Sie und mein Onkel sich eigentlich kennen gelernt? Arbeiten Sie schon lange mit ihm zusammen?  
Der war mal Scharfschütze bei der Army, wussten Sie das?? Ehrlich, wenn ich das nächste Woche in der Schule erzähle, das glaubt mir kein Mensch.  
 _Dr. Temperance Brennan_! Leibhaftig! Das ist sowas von....... WOW!!“

„Wow!“ machte auch Temperance, als der Teenager ehrfurchtsvoll Luft holte.

Sie versuchte immer noch irgendwelche relevanten Informationen aus diesem Wortschwall zu extrahieren. Ein zweckloses Unterfangen.

„Wie schaffst du es bloß mit so vielen Worten so wenig zu sagen??“

„Ich rede zu viel, richtig?“ fragte Vivian kleinlaut. „ Dad sagt auch immer, ich solle später  mal in die Politik gehen. Sinnloses Gequatsche liegt mir anscheinend.“

Das Mädchen hockte vor der Matratze und wühlte ziellos in dem Durcheinander darauf.

„Ich hab Sie genervt, nicht wahr?“ Sie wirkte betreten.

„Nein, das hast du nicht“, antwortete Temperance versöhnlich „ Es ist nur so, ich kenne deine Leute noch kaum, bis auf deinen Onkel; und du wirfst wie wild mit  Informationen über deine Freundin, deine Mum, deine Brüder um dich. Puh!!“

Vivian überlegte kurz, „ Aber wenn Sie mit Onkel Seeley für das FBI arbeiten müssen Sie doch eigentlich auch mit einer Flut von Informationen zurechtkommen“

'Das Mädchen ist clever' dachte Temperance und antwortete:“ Ja, aber da sind es Fakten. Und die sind nicht mit solchen Attributen wie cool, abgedreht oder Wow! versehen.“

Obwohl der plappernde Teenager sie anfangs etwas verwirrt hatte, musste sie jetzt doch grinsen:

Soviel zu „ruhiges Mädchen“

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Beim BBQ herrschte so etwas wie geordnetes Chaos .

Eine Art Choreografie die wohl nur Mitglieder der Familie Booth verstanden.

Jedenfalls hatte Temperance diesen Eindruck.

Trotzdem bekam jeder das zu essen, was er wollte, während Seeleys Vater als Grillmeister fungierte.

'Eine Ehre, die man sich erst erarbeiten müsste', zog er Seeley auf um dann mit einem verschmitzt- diabolischen grinsen die Grillzange an Jared weiterzugeben um selber auch etwas zu essen.

Interessiert beobachtete Temperance die gutmütigen Sticheleien und Neckereien der Familie.

Als sich Jared anschickte einen Eiswürfel in Seeleys Kragen verschwinden zu lassen, rief sie ihn warnend „BOOTH!“ zu. Woraufhin sich alle Familienmitglieder zu ihr umdrehten und sie erstaunt ansahen.

Temperance überlegte, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte, als sie von einer lachenden Lindsay zur Seite genommen wurde, die ihr erklärte:

„Vielleicht ist es besser, Seeley bei seinem Vornamen zu rufen. Schließlich sind wir hier alle Booths“

Während alle auf Temperance achteten, die vor Verlegenheit feuerrot anlief, gelang es Jared sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben zu Ende zu bringen und er ließ den Eiswürfel seinem Bruder in den Kragen fallen. Seeleys Aufschrei und sein unbeholfener Versuch, das Eis wieder los zu werden, lösten heftige Heiterkeit bei seiner Familie aus. Und auch Temperance musste lachen bei den Grimassen, die ihr Partner zog.  
Es wurde ein ausgelassenes Essen und auch Temperance entspannte sich immer mehr und fing an, sich in diesem Gewusel wohl zu fühlen.

Später nach dem Essen machten die Frauen der Familie sich daran, den Tisch abzudecken und die Küche wieder aufzuräumen.

„Das erklärt natürlich Booth'...äääh...Seeleys leichtes Machogehabe“ entfuhr es Temperance unwillkürlich bei dieser Rollenverteilung.

Lindsay und Seeleys Mutter sahen sie verblüfft an. „leichtes Machogehabe?“ Seeleys Mutter lachte herzlich auf.

„ Um Himmels willen! Wir wollen die Männer hier gar nicht in der Küche haben. Haben sie eine Ahnung was dann hier los sein würde?“

Sie wollte sich schier ausschütten vor Lachen.

„ Der Abwasch würde irgendwann das Laufen lernen und der Kühlschrank wäre ständig leer! Nein - Vielen Dank!“

„Außerdem haben wir 'Mädels' ohne Männer sehr viel mehr Spaß“ fügte Lindsay hinzu .

Vivian verdrehte die Augen. Spaß beim Abwaschen. Tolle Aussichten! Sie war ganz Temperances Meinung, das die Männer ruhig auch helfen könnten.

Ihre Großmutter drehte das Radio an und sang zusammen mit Lindsay mit mehr Inbrunst als Talent die Songs mit, während sie das Geschirr spülten.

Vivian verdrehte peinlich berührt die Augen, während Temperance amüsiert das Schauspiel genoss.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte mal soviel Spaß gehabt oder so viel gelacht hatte.

Entschlossen schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und sang lauthals mit:

 

_" I got my first real six-string, bought it at the five-and-dime.."_

Bald gab auch Vivian ihre Ignorierversuche auf und als ihre Mutter ein Tanzsolo in der Küche startete hielt sie sich die Seiten vom Lachen.

„Haben wir was verpasst??“ Seeley lugte neugierig mit den Jungen in die Küche.

„Jap!“ gab seine Schwägerin zur Antwort.“Die neue Staffel von 'american idol' mit dem Auftritt der 'fairy'-girls.“

Seeley schaute sich den giggelnden und japsenden Haufen in der Küche an, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade gehen, als sein Blick auf seine Partnerin fiel. Er hatte Temperance noch nie so ausgelassen erlebt. Sie wischte sich gerade Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln und fächerte sich mit einem Geschirrtuch Luft zu.

Als sie Seeley die Küche verlassen sah, folgte sie ihm und den Kindern unbemerkt nach draußen.

„Kommt, wir gehen Viv ärgern!“ schlug Jeff vor. Die anderen beiden waren sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Jeffrey!“ mahnte Seeley.

„Och Mööööönsch!!“ kam es gedehnt zurück.

Jeff sah Mike und Parker an und blinzelte ihnen zu: „Los kommt!“ und die drei stoben davon.

„Tick, Trick und Track“ schmunzelte Seeley, als er sie davon flitzen sah.

Sich zum Haus umdrehend bemerkte er Temperance an einem Verandapfosten stehen.  
Auch sie sah den herum tobenden Kindern hinterher und schien mit Ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Seeley trat hinter sie und stützte sich mit einer Hand an dem Pfosten ab.

„Alles ok, Bones?“

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Aus der Küche drang immer noch das Radio. Selbstvergessen summte Temperance den Song mit.

_"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen..."_

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Einen kurzen Moment war sie ihm ganz nah und Seeley hatte den plötzlichen Wunsch, sie zu küssen.

Lag es an dem Duft ihres Schampoo's, weil er für einen kurzen Moment ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, oder an diesem verdammten, romantischen Song den sie summte?? Er konnte es nicht benennen.

Der Moment schien sich ewig hin zu ziehen.

Zu lange anscheinend, denn irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich eine Stimme, die ihn vor den schnellen Reflexen dieser Frau warnte.  
Und das sie nicht zögerte zu zu schlagen, hatte er mehr als einmal erlebt.

Während er also noch überlegte, ob ein Kuss eine gebrochene Nase oder Schmerzhafteres wert wäre, ging der Moment ungenutzt vorbei.

'Idiot!' schalt er sich selber.

„Du hast eine tolle Familie, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann, Booth“

„Eben.“ seufzte er, „bisher! Sie werden schon ihre Macken noch offenbaren.“

„Ist irgendwas?“ Sie sah ihn an, „du wirkst irgendwie frustriert“

Offensichtlich war ihr der Moment eben nicht so besonders vorgekommen wie ihm und er ärgerte sich erneut über seine Zögerlichkeit.

Wieso ärgerte er sich eigentlich darüber? Sei waren Partner, Arbeitskollegen!

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“

„ Kann ich nicht sagen, nur so ein Gefühl...“

Oh Mann! Bones und Gefühle! Hier war irgendetwas mächtig am schief Hängen!

 

Parker kam angerannt. „Jeff und Mike prügeln sich!!“

Dankbar über die Ablenkung folgte Seeley seinem Sohn in den Garten, wo sich die Brüder rauften.

Schon auf dem ersten Blick bemerkte Seeley, das diese Balgerei nicht wirklich so schlimm war. Er trennte die beiden Streithähne.

„Was ist los??“

Parker meldete sich zu Wort: „ Jeff hat gefragt was das ist.“ er hob seine Arme über den Kopf, bildete damit einen offenen Kreis und drehte die Hände so zur Mitte, das die Zeigefinger zueinander zeigten.

„Ja und was ist das??“ fragte Seeley. 

„Mike am Flipperautomaten!!“ , antwortete Jeff johlend.

Mike fauchte und wollte wieder auf seinen Bruder los gehen aber Seeley hielt ihn fest.

„Stimmt das?“

„Klaar, “ mischte sich Vivian, die dazu gekommen war, ein, „ so klein wie der ist!“

„Maaaaaaann!!“ mit einem Aufschrei entwischte Mike seinem Onkel und jagte nun seiner Schwester hinterher, die ihm gegenüber aber mit ihren längeren Beinen im Vorteil war und lachend entkam.

 

Lachend schüttelte Seeley den Kopf. Temperance hatte sich das Schauspiel von der Verandatreppe aus angesehen. Er ging zu ihr zurück und setzte sich neben sie.

„Das reinste Tollhaus!“

„Mit gefällt es!“

Sie summte immer noch _Mr. Sandman_

„Ich bekomme diesen Song einfach nicht aus dem Kopf“ sie seufzte.

„Du hast einen Ohrwurm“ neckte Seeley.

„Toll, da fährt man mit dir auf ein Wochenende zu deiner Familie, und fängt sich Parasiten ein!“ zwinkerte Temperance gut gelaunt.

„Ohrwürmer sind keine Parasiten im eigentlichen Sinn...und auch nicht ansteckend“ versuchte er eine Erklärung

„Ich weiß...“ grinste sie zurück.

Seeley sah sie schräg von der Seite an.

Erst hatte sie „nur so ein Gefühl“ und nun scherzte sie auf seine Kosten.

Sonst war sie doch immer diejenige, die Wortwitze nicht verstand und jetzt machte sie selber welche.

So langsam wurde es ihm unheimlich.

Zudem hatte er die Gelegenheit für einen Kuss verpasst und sich ebenfalls einen Ohrwurm 'eingefangen.'

'Vielen Dank, _Mr.Sandman_ ' , dachte er lakonisch.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander auf der Verandatreppe und  jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Temperances Handy zu klingeln begann.

Sie klappte ihr Telefon auf. „Brennan?"

"Es ist Angela!“ raunte sie Seeley zu und ging auf ihr/sein Zimmer um mehr Ruhe zum Telefonieren zu haben. Dort liess sie sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Hallo Angela!“

„Hey Brennan. Wie ist denn Booth Family so?? Auch so verklemmt, wie Booth manchmal??“

Angela kicherte

„Nein, sie sind soweit ganz nett, obwohl Seeley meint, das sie früher oder später noch ihre 'Macken zeigen' würden.“

„Hallo? Entschuldigung? Seeley??  Seit wann nicht mehr nur 'Booth'??? Hab ich da etwas Wesentliches verpasst???“

Temperance konnte Angelas Grinsen förmlich hören.

Sie lachte.

“Nein, aber wenn man nur von Booths umgeben ist, sollte man schon etwas genauer spezifizieren, welchen Booth man meint! Und falls es dich interessiert: Ich schlafe in seinem Bett!!“

Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, warum sie sich zu dieser Bemerkung hinreißen ließ, wusste sie doch genau, dass ihre Freundin auf solche Andeutungen sofort ansprang.

Angela war schon lange der Meinung, das zwischen Temperance und Seeley mehr sein müsste, aber bisher hatte Temperance solche Bemerkungen immer ignoriert.

Und jetzt öffnete sie selbst Angela Tür und Tor für Spekulationen, obwohl es ja eigentlich ganz harmlos war. Schließlich schlief sie ja allein, wenn man von Vivian absah.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, das in diesem Bett auch ihr Partner geschlafen hatte..mit all seinen Träumen und Hoffnungen und wer weiß, was noch.

' _Mein Gott, ich denke schon wie Angela!_ '

Trotzdem war der Gedanke nicht unangenehm. Wie so vieles Andere hier auch.

Ob es an der Umgebung lag, den Menschen in diesem Haus?

„Brennan???!! Du liegst WO????? Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, oder? Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!“

Temperance lachte laut auf. Sich Angelas entgeistertes Gesicht vorzustellen war wunderbar!

Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, diesen Gesichtsausdruck jetzt in natura sehen zu können. Sie ließ Angela noch ein wenig zappeln, bevor sie sie aufklärte, was es mit ihr in Seeleys Bett auf sich hatte.

„Dir scheint das Wochenende richtig gut zu bekommen, Süße. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so entspannt erlebt. Und noch nie so albern!!“

Angela tat ein wenig empört.

„Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, woran es liegt. Aber wenn ich einen Moment lang mal nicht aufpasse , habe ich das Gefühl ein Teil dieser Familie zu sein. Und es gefällt mir sogar.“

„Aha!“

„Gar nicht 'Aha!'... Jedenfalls nicht so ein 'Aha' das du meinst.“

„Was für ein 'Aha' meine ich denn?“

„Da ist nichts zwischen Seeley und mir, das man mit 'Aha' betiteln könnte. Wir sind Partner, Kollegen. Und Freunde. Sonst ist da nichts!“

„Sicher, Süße, rede es dir nur lange genug selber ein. Dann glaubst du es irgendwann.“ frozzelte Angela ihre Freundin.

„Angela, wie oft hatten wir dieses Thema schon?? Müssen wir das immer wieder durch kauen?“

„Nur so lange, bis du endlich Vernunft annimmst“

Temperance ignorierte Angelas letzte Bemerkung. 

„Hör zu, was ich sagen wollte, ist, das seine Leute wirklich nett zu mir sind.“

„Klar, die wollen ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter nicht schon am Anfang vergraulen!“ lachte Angela.

„Angela!!!“

„ 'tschuldigung“ nuschelte diese. „Und wie ist es dort sonst so???“

„Quirlig,“ antwortete Temperance „Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Mal sehen was der morgige Tag noch so bringt.  Aber weißt du, mir ist da etwas aufgefallen. Seeleys Nichte hat blaue Augen. Ihr Vater aber, genau wie Seeley, braune.“

„Oh, du weißt schon welche Augenfarbe dein Partner hat. Das ist doch schon etwas!“

„An-ge-la!“ Temperance verdrehte die Augen.

„Entschuldige. Erzähl' weiter!“

„Ihre Mutter hat blaue Augen. Aber eigentlich ist doch das Gen für braune Augen das dominantere!“

„Nicht zwingend, es gibt auch Ausnahmen“

„Ja aber die sind selten! Ich glaube, Jared ist nicht Vivians leiblicher Vater. Sie hat auch sonst mehr Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter.“

„Brennan?!“

„Ja??“

„Du brauchst dringend wieder einen Mann in deinem Leben. Du fängst an Verschwörungen zu sehen, wo keine sind. Und ein Jack reicht mir völlig!“

„Ich bin sicher das ich mir das nicht nur einbilde, Angela“ widersprach Temperance ohne auf den erneuten Einwurf ihrer Freundin zu achten, sie würde mal wieder einen Mann brauchen.

Auch wenn Angela versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, dass da keine 'Leiche in Lindsays Keller' sei, beschloss sie Seeley am nächsten Tag darauf anzusprechen.

Sie plauderte noch eine Weile mit Angela, die ein weiteres Mal betonte, dass ihr diese 'gelöste' Brennan sehr gut gefiel.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, das du bei den Booth' eine satte Dosis Familie bekommst“ lachte Angela zum Schluss. „ Du musst immerhin über 15 Jahre nachholen.“

Damit traf Angela den Punkt.

„Das ist sehr gut möglich“ antwortete  Temperance nachdenklich.

Sie beendeten das Gespräch und Temperance sah Vivian in der Zimmertür stehen und sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansehen.

Temperance holte Luft:

„Lauscht du schon lange?? Du weißt schon, dass das sehr unhöflich ist?!“

 


	7. Chapter 7

  


 

„ Es ist mir völlig egal, das Jared nicht mein leiblicher Vater ist!“ platzte Vivian wütend heraus ohne auf Temperances Rüge einzugehen.

„ Er ist der einzige Vater den ich habe und den ich haben will!!! Und im Übrigen weiß ich schon ewig, das er nicht mein biologischer Vater ist! Und es ist mir EGAL!  Sogar SCHEISSEGAL!!

Und sie sollten nicht in Angelegenheiten herumschnüffeln die Sie nichts angehen!!“ fauchte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und rannte wieder aus dem Haus.

„Vivian!!“ rief ihr Temperance betroffen hinterher, „Vivian!“

Doch das Mädchen hörte nicht.

' _Bravo, Brennan_!' dachte Temperance, folgte ihr aber nicht.

Stattdessen ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und dachte an das, was Angela zum Schuss ihres Gespräches gesagt hatte.

Das sie über die letzten 15, 16 Jahre das Gefühl für „Familie“ verloren hatte; Sich eingeschlossen hatte, in einem Schutzpanzer, der keine Gefühle raus oder rein ließ.

Denn wer keine Gefühle zuließ, dem konnten sie auch nicht verletzt werden. Zu diesem Schluss war sie gekommen, als sie in Vivians Alter gewesen war und von einer Pflegefamilie zur anderen gereicht wurde.

In keiner  dieser Pflegefamilien war sie damals annähernd so herzlich aufgenommen worden wie hier. Und hier war sie 'nur' Gast!

Gut möglich, dass die Herzlichkeit dieser Leute Risse in ihren Schutzpanzer gebracht hatte, durch die nun eine Temperance hervorlugte, die lange Zeit eingesperrt und die ihr selber fremd geworden war.

Sie beneidete Vivian in diesem Moment darum, solch ein unbeschwerter Teenager sein zu dürfen.

Nun ja. Ganz unbeschwert wohl in diesem Augenblick nicht gerade.

'Warum muss ich mich auch immer in alles einmischen?' fragte sie sich.

'Weil du die Fakten und Hintergründe kennen willst. Weil du ein wissbegieriger Mensch bist.' gab sie sich selbst zur Antwort.

Das Adjektiv 'neugierig' vermied sie in diesem Zusammenhang. Selbstreflexion ist ja schön und gut, aber nicht so viel, das es in Psychologie abgleitet, bitte!

„ _Rede es dir nur lange genug selber ein. Dann glaubst du es irgendwann._ “ klangen ihr Angelas Worte in den Ohren.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch.

Mittlerweile wurde es im Haus lauter, denn die jüngeren Kinder sollten zu Bett gehen und wurden als Vorbereitung darauf erstmal in die Badewanne gesteckt.

Danach verlagerte sich das Geschehen in Jareds Zimmer, wo es eine Weile dauerte, bis jedes Kind in dem für ihn vorgesehenen Bett landete und die Kissen, die bei der spontanen Kissenschlacht bis auf den Flur flogen wieder eingesammelt waren.

Während Mike und Jeff sich anstandslos von Lindsay ins Bett bringen ließen, hatte Seeley mehr Probleme mit Parker.

„Kommt Mommy mir noch 'Gute Nacht' sagen????“

„ Nein, Tiger, das mache ich heute.“ antwortete Seeley und reichte seinem Sohn sein Kuscheltier.

„Aber wenn ich nachts aufwache, weil ich Durst habe, wer kommt denn dann?“

Seeley schluckte.

„Auch das werde ich dann machen. Heute bin ich der 'Trinken-Bringer'“

Parker schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. Seine Unterlippe zitterte bedrohlich.

„Außerdem sind Jeff und Mike ja auch hier, und ich schlafe gleich unten im Wohnzimmer“ versuchte Seeley seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

„ Du bist nicht alleine – Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen! Es war ein langer Tag“ Etwas beruhigter aber immer noch skeptisch kroch Parker tiefer unter die Bettdecke und presste sein Kuscheltier an sich.

„Sagt Bones mir auch noch 'Gute Nacht'?“ fragte er.

„Ich werd sie suchen und zu dir schicken, ok, Tiger?“

„Hm-hm“ nickte Parker, dem jetzt doch die Augen zu fielen.

Seeley ging hinüber in sein altes Zimmer und fand Temperance schlafend auf seinem Bett.

Er musste lächeln, wie er sie so sah.

„Hey!“ Seeley fasste sie leicht am Arm um sie zu wecken.

Verwirrt schaute Temperance auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen!“ stellte sie fest.

„Parker möchte, das Bones ihm auch noch 'Gute Nacht' sagt.“

„Ok“ sie rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin sofort da“

Seeley sah sie noch einmal an, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Nachdem sie sich noch einmal gestreckt hatte, ging Temperance zu Parker ans Bett. Dieser schlief schon fast.

„Gute Nacht, Mommy,“ murmelte er halb im Schlaf.

Temperance war drauf und dran die Verwechslung aufzuklären, bis ihr bewusst wurde, das es nichts nützen würde, da Parker ohnehin schon fast schlief.

Und wozu auch?

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann strich sie ihm vorsichtig über die Wange und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Spätzchen“

Sie lächelte. Spätzchen hatte ihre Mutter sie damals auch immer genannt. Warum ihr das wohl gerade jetzt wieder einfiel?

Erneut strich sie Parker, der nun fest eingeschlafen war, über den Kopf.

Eine warme Ruhe überfiel sie hier an diesem Kinderbett, nachdem der Tag so laut und quirlig gewesen war.

_"Noch einen Moment hier sitzen, nur einen kleinen Moment."_

Das Seeley und Lindsay sie von der Tür aus beobachteten, bemerkte sie nicht.

Lindsay fasste Seeley am Arm und führte ihn von der Tür fort.

„Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden?“ fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Seeley erwiderte erstaunt ihren Blick erstaunt.

„ Nichts, wie kommst du darauf??“

„Weil du mich vor langer Zeit auch mal so angesehen hast.“

„Lindsay, das ist ewig her!! Wir fast waren noch Kinder! Und außerdem hast du ja Jared geheiratet.“ er lachte kurz auf. „Spätestens da war mir klar, dass das mit uns nichts wird!“  

Sie grinste schief.

„Ja, ich habe dich gemocht, aber......“

„Du musst dich hier nicht erklären, Lindsay. Die Umstände damals waren kompliziert. Und Jared liebte dich halt mehr. Und er liebt Vivian. Also warum alte Geschichten aufwärmen?“ wehrte Seeley ab.

„ Ja,  apropos Vivian. Offensichtlich hat Dr. Brennan herausgefunden oder vermutet zumindest, dass Viv nicht von Jared ist. Die Kleine hat ein Telefongespräch belauscht – ja, ich weiß, das sollte man nicht – aber sie ist völlig aufgelöst!“

„Warum das? Sie weiß doch, das sie nicht Jareds leibliche Tochter ist, und bisher schien es ihr nichts aus zu machen. Warum regt es sie jetzt so auf?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung warum sie so reagiert. Aber irgendetwas scheint ihr da zu schaffen zu machen.“

„Ich werde mit Temperance reden und ihr die Situation erklären“ bot Seeley an.

„Ich glaub von Frau zu Frau geht das besser.“ entgegnete Lindsay.

„Wenn du meinst.“

„ Und trotzdem hast du _diesen_ Blick, wenn du sie ansiehst.“

Seeley runzelte die Stirn. „ _Diesen_ Blick??“ fragte er.

„ Ja, „ griente Lindsay, „ so sieht man für gewöhnlich keine Kollegen an.“

„ Na, du mußt es ja wissen.“ brummte Seeley.

Lindsay lachte auf.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Temperance saß noch eine ganze Weile an Parkers Bett und sah dem Jungen beim Schlafen zu, bis Lindsay an der Tür erschien und sie leise heraus winkte.

„Können wir kurz reden?“ fragte sie und führte Temperance auf die Veranda.

Dort angekommen platzte es aus Temperance heraus

„ Hören Sie, es tut mir leid, das Vivian das Gespräch angehört hat. Sie hat recht, ich mische mich in Sachen ein die mich nichts angehen, aber ich kann auch nicht aus meiner Haut. Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin und die Sache mit der Augenfarbe ist mir aufgefallen...“

Lindsay unterbrach sie.

„ Machen Sie sich darum keine Sorgen, es ist ein offenes Geheimnis in dieser Familie, das Vivian nicht von Jared ist! Ich verstehe selber nicht, warum sie darauf diesmal so heftig reagiert.“

 

Lindsay setzte sich auf das Geländer der Veranda und Temperance folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„ Ich war damals gerade mit der Highschool fertig, als ich diesen Typen kennen lernte. Heute kann ich gar nicht mehr sagen, was mich an ihm damals so fasziniert hatte.“ begann Lindsay und fuhr fort

“Nun, um es kurz zu machen, wir hatten eine tolle Zeit und ich wurde schwanger. Er war natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert. Riet mir zur Abtreibung, aber das wollte ich nicht. Meine Eltern waren auch keine Hilfe

' _Du bist alleine schwanger geworden, jetzt sieh auch zu, wie du das alleine wieder hin bekommst!_ '

Die Booths waren mir damals eine große Hilfe. Ich war mit Seeley schon zusammen in der Grundschule, wir waren befreundet und ich habe viel Zeit mit ihm und Jared verbracht. Die unheilige Dreifaltigkeit!!“

Sie lachte auf und wandte sich an Temperance.

„Jetzt wo ich Sie in die dunklen Geheimnisse der Familie Booth einweihe, sollten wir uns vielleicht duzen“

Temperance lächelte und nickte.

Lindsay fuhr fort.

„Seeley war damals ein verrückter Hund, der allerlei Unsinn auf die Beine stellen konnte. Man hatte eine Menge Spaß mit ihm! Jared war der ruhigere Typ. Nicht langweilig, nein, nur ruhiger, besonnener. Das reizte mich und ich glaube, ich war schon immer ein wenig in ihn verknallt. Aber man veliebt sich ja nicht in Freunde, richtig?!“

Sie sah Temperance schmunzelnd an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf??“ fragte Temperance irritiert.

„Nichts, nur so. Vergiss es einfach. Wie auch immer, während ich bei Viv's Erzeuger versuchte, Jared zu vegessen, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass sich Seeley wohl in mich verknallt hatte. Er hatte aber nie etwas in der Art angedeutet. Ich vermute es einfach nur. Aber als ich schwanger war und nicht weiter wusste, bot er mir an, ich könne ja IHN heiraten. Er würde nicht das College besuchen, sondern sich einen Job suchen, etc. und sich um mich und das Baby kümmern.

Dieser verrückte Kerl! Und doch so typisch für ihn! Nicht lange überlegen, sondern machen! Ob ich ihn liebte oder überhaupt mit ihm verheiratet sein wollte, fragte er nicht. 'Sir Lancelot' Booth war zur Stelle!“

Sie atmete tief durch und erzählte weiter.

„ Natürlich hab ich sein Angebot nicht ernst genommen. Also ging Seeley doch aufs College und später zur Army . Ich glaube, es hat ihn damals ziemlich gekränkt, ich war seine Freundin und Freunden hilft man! Basta! Ob derjenige will oder nicht!“

Lindsay lächelte in sich hinein.

Temperance hatte keine Mühe sich Seeley als jungen Heißsporn vorzustellen. Viel verändert hatte er sich anscheinend nicht, gemessen an Lindsays Beschreibung. Wenn es um die Menschen ging, die er seine Freunde nannte, überlegte er immer noch nicht lange, sollten diese seine Hilfe benötigen.

„Während dieser Zeit kamen Jared und ich uns näher und irgendwann - Vivian war schon geboren und Jared hatte mich zur Entbindung begleitet - hat er mich dann gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden wollte. Und ich wollte!“

Lindsay sah Temperance an.

„ Ich habe Viv's leiblichen Vater nie wieder gesehen. Jared ist ihr Vater! Und er liebt sie genau wie die Jungen. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr, Daddy's little princess, du verstehst?“

Temperance wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als aus dem Garten laute Stimmen zu hören waren

„Hör zu, Seeley!“ hörten sie Jareds erregte Stimme, „ Vivian ist MEINE Tochter! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass deine Frau Doktor sie durcheinander bringt. Ich denke auch, das es sie nicht die Bohne angeht, wer hier wen gezeugt hat. Woher weiß sie das überhaupt? Hast du es ihr erzählt?? Dein Bruder, dieser Versager, heiratet eine Frau die von einem Anderen geschwängert wurde? Ja? War es so?

Ich liebe Lindsay! Schon seit der Zeit, als du sie noch mit deinen Mätzchen zu beeindrucken versuchtest. Du siehst ja, wohin das führt, auch Parkers Mutter hat dich abblitzen lassen! Scheint ja wohl dein Schicksal zu sein“ fügte er gehässig hinzu.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an!“ schoß Seeley zurück. „Erstens hab ich ihr gar nichts von Vivans Herkunft erzählt. Da ist sie wohl selber drauf gekommen. Blöd ist sie nämlich nicht!“

Er holte Luft.

„Und zweitens ist sie nicht 'Meine Frau Doktor'! Und wenn du dich als Versager fühlst, weil du Lindsay geheiratet hast, dann tust du mir leid! Mich wollte sie nicht. Dein Glück!“

Er fuhr sich erregt mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Und ich habe NIE versucht sie mit 'Mätzchen' wie du es nennst, zu beeindrucken!! Und das mit Rebecca hat hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun!!“

Bevor der Streit weiter eskalieren konnte, griff Lindsay ein.

„ Jared, es ist gut, Schatz! Ich habe das mit Tempe geklärt, sie weiß jetzt Bescheid. Es ist gut!“

Sie gab ihren Mann einen Kuss.

„Es ist spät, lass uns hinein gehen“ bat sie.

Jared atmete laut aus und hakte sich schweigend bei ihr unter.

„Ich liebe meine Tochter!“ betonte er nochmal vor Temperance, „Sie ist MEIN Kind!“

Temperance nickte nur und sah den beiden nach, wie sie ins Haus gingen.

 

„Da hab ich ja was Schönes angerichtet“ seufzte Temperance.

Sie ging zurück zur Verandatreppe und setzte sich, zog die Beine an und stützte den Kopf auf die Knie.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Bones“

Seeley hatte sich etwas beruhigt und  setzte sich neben sie.

„ Das geht schon über Jahre so, dass Jared uns ich uns wegen Kleinigkeiten streiten. Ich mag Lindsay wirklich gern, aber ich glaube ich bin über sie hinweg!“

Er zwinkerte und grinste Temperance schief an, was ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln entlockte.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, das diese Familie auch ihre Macken hat. Tut mir leid, dass du es erleben musstest.“

„Ich hätte ja nur den Mund halten müssen.“ erwiderte Temperance.

„Als ob du DAS könntest!!“ lachte Seeley laut auf.  

Sie zog erst eine Gesicht, lachte aber dann doch.

„Ah! Sie lächelt! So gefällst du mir viel besser! Das ist mein Mädchen!“ grinste Seeley.

Temperance sah ihn lächelnd an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Was glaubst du, warum regt es Vivian diesmal so auf?“ fragte sie ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, frag du sie doch mal, du bist eine Frau. Und ich glaub, sie mag dich recht gerne, auch wenn das im Moment anders aussieht.“

„Meinst du?“

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert.“

„Aber ich kann nicht besonders gut mit Kindern umgehen.“ warf Temperance ein.

Seeley sah sie von der Seite an.

„Naja, ein Kind ist sie ja eigentlich nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht, wenn du SIE fragen würdest. Und ich fand, das du vorhin mit Parker recht gut umgegangen bist.“

Sie antwortete nicht sofort.

„Parker zählt nicht, er schlief ja schon fast.“ meinte sie nach einer Weile.

„Trotzdem. Die alte Bones hätte ihm sämtliche Gründe aufgezählt, warum seine Mom jetzt nicht hier ist, und das er einer Sinnestäuschung in Folge großer Müdigkeit aufgesessen ist, und so weiter.

All so ein wissenschaftliches Zeug, das er gar nicht verstehen würde. Aber du hast ihm einfach in seinem Glauben gelassen und ihm so einen  ruhigen Schlaf geschenkt.“

Er lächelte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Bones!“

Verlegen sah Temperance zu Boden.

„Also gut, ich werde morgen mal mit Vivian reden“, sagte sie als sie wieder aufsah.

„Ich denke, ich gehe zu Bett, ich bin doch ziemlich müde.“

Bevor sie aufstand, gab sie Seeley einen raschen  Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser sah erstaunt zu ihr hoch.

„Wofür war das jetzt?!“ fragte er verdutzt. 

„Parker hat auch einen bekommen!“ zwinkerte sie ihm zu und verschwand im Haus.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Nachdem Temperance nach oben gegangen war, blieb Seeley noch eine Weile auf der Verandatreppe sitzen.

Er konnte  Jared sogar irgendwie verstehen.

Wenn es um seine Familie ging, konnte sein sonst so besonnener Bruder zum Tier werden.

Wäre es um Parker gegangen, würde Seeley wohl genau so reagieren, wenn nicht sogar noch heftiger.

Er sah in den dunklen Garten vor sich. 'Bones' verhielt sich immer ungewöhnlicher.

Eine Temperance die durch die Küche tanzte, die fast ausschließlich lachte und sich auch geduldig zu Parker setzte war völlig neu für ihn. Er kannte nur die beherrschte, analytische Frau.

Sicher, seit sie sich vor Jahren kennen gelernt hatten hatte sie sich schon etwas verändert, aber noch nie so extrem wie hier.  

Und dann der Kuß!

Eigentlich hatte sie ihn fast nur mit den Lippen gestreift, 'nichts Nennenswertes' versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, das dieser Kuss ihm wahrscheinlich einen Teil seines Schlafes rauben würde.

Er seufzte

' _Und den Rest wird die alte Couch erledigen_!' dachte er.  

Er hatte auch früher schon auf diesem alten Möbel geschlafen.

Nur war er damals zu betrunken gewesen, um noch die Treppe hinauf zu kommen ohne dabei das ganze Haus auf zu wecken. Da war es auf Rückenschmerzen beim Kater am anderen Morgen danach auch nicht mehr angekommen.

Egal, wenn er den morgigen Tag in diesem Tollhaus überleben wollte, sollte er jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen.

 

Temperance lag im Bett und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach.

Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie erwartete hatte, als Booth sie bat, dieses Wochenende mit ihm seine Familie zu besuchen. Und warum er ausgerechnet sie fragte.

Dennoch war sie froh, zugesagt zu haben.

Nur ein kleiner Wermutstropfen fiel auf ihre bisher eigentlich recht positive Bilanz: Das Vivian ihr immer noch böse war.

Als Temperance ins Zimmer gekommen war, lag Vivian schon auf ihrer Luftmatratze.

Temperance konnte hören, dass das Mädchen noch nicht schlief und sprach sie leise an, aber Vivan ignorierte sie.

Da sie nicht einschlafen konnte und sicher war, dass Vivian auch noch wach lag, versuchte sie es erneut.

„Vivian?“

Das Mädchen brummte nur.

' _Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg_ ' dachte Temperance.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal: „Vivian?!“

„Was?!“

Vivan warf sich herum und schaute in Temperances Richtung.

Den Gesichtsausdruck konnte Temperance nicht erkennen, aber das 'Was?' klang nicht besonders freundlich.

„Hör zu Vivian, es tut mir leid. Du hattest recht, es ging mich nichts an. Ich war einfach neugierig und habe nicht bedacht, das es jemanden kränken könnte.“

 Vivian seufzte, rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

„Ich weiß ja selber nicht, warum ich so ausgeflippt bin. Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass sie Ihnen alles erzählt hat. Und das Dad deswegen auch mit Seeley gestritten hat.“

Vivians Bettzeug raschelte als sie sich wieder herumdrehte und auf einen Ellenbogen stützte.

„Was glauben Sie, wenn die beiden sich geprügelt hätten, wer hätte gewonnen????“

Sie sah zu Temperance herüber.

Diese war erstaunt, wie schnell dieses Mädchen die Stimmung wechseln konnte. Aber gut, besser als schmollen war das hier allemal.

Sie überlegte und sagte dann: „ Ich denke, dass Seeley besser in Form ist und daher wohl im Vorteil. Nichts gegen deinen Vater, aber so sind die Fakten.“  

„Das Seeley Dad besiegt hätte, glaube ich auch.“ bekannte Vivian.

Sie schwieg eine Weile dann fragte sie unvermittelt: „Sie steh'n auf ihn, oder??“  

Temperance beschloss die Ahnungslose zu geben.

„Auf deinen Vater??“

„Neeeeeiiiiiiiiin, auf Seeley!! Wenn er nicht mein Onkel wäre, also wirklich, dann würde ich wohl auch auf ihn stehen!!“

„Wie bitte??!!“

Temperance war völlig baff.

„Bist du für so etwas nicht noch ein wenig zu jung??

„Ich wusste es!! Sie steh'n doch auf ihn!!“ rief Vivian triumphierend  

„Er ist ja auch ein scharfes Gerät!“ fügte sie schmachtend hinzu. „ Und zu jung? Ich werde in 153 Tagen 16!!“

„Er ist dein Onkel.“ wiederholte Temperace trocken.

Sie vermied es Vivian darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass - rein biologisch gesehen -  Vivian und Seeley nicht blutsverwandt waren, und daher...

Nein! Auf keinen Fall!

„Phfffffff!“ Vivian stieß die Luft aus.

„Ich hatte Sie nicht für soooo spießig gehalten! Natürlich ist mir klar, das er mein Onkel ist, aber er ist eben auch ein scharfes Gerät...für einen Onkel. Und wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann Sie vielleicht...“

„Spießig??“ fragte Temperance pikiert.

„ Boah, Sie haben echt ein Problem! Ich meine, Sie sind eine – na sagen wir mal, gut aussehende Frau für ihr Alter - “

„ Für mein Alter?? Sehr großzügig.“ unterbrach Temperance trocken.

Vivian ignorierte den Protest.

“...und er ist ein gut aussehender Mann im besten  Alter. Was läge da näher? Und es gibt Schlimmeres, als 'ne Bestsellerautorin als Tante.“

Beinahe hätte Temperance angefangen zu lachen. Vivian wollte sie verkuppeln!  


' _Was für ein Früchtchen. Na warte_!' 

„Du klingst als wolltest du mir einen Gebrauchtwagen verkaufen.“ zog sie Vivian auf.

„Na das wäre dann ja eine Alternative in der Berufswahl, falls die Politikerkarriere nicht klappt.“ entgegnete Vivian schlagfertig.

„Also was ist nun: Wie finden sie Seeley?? Ist er scharf oder nicht?“

Diese Unterhaltung fing an Temperance Spaß zu machen. Es erinnerte sie an Pyjamapartys, die sie besucht hatte, bevor...

...ja, bevor Ihre Eltern verschwanden und sie von der Jugendfürsorge von einer Pflegefamilie zur anderen geschickt wurde.

Damals hatte sie für sich beschlossen, kein Kind mehr zu sein, denn Kinder wurden nicht gefragt was sie in diesem Fall tun wollten. Und das Kind in ihr konnte mit dem Verlust und den neuen Umständen, die daraus hervorgingen auch nicht umgehen.

Also legte sie alles Kindliche ab und steckte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ins Lernen um später in der Lage zu sein, ihre Eltern wieder zu finden; und wenn nicht das, dann doch zumindestens in Erfahrung zu bringen, was mit ihnen geschehen war.

Als ihr Großvater sie endlich fand und aus dem System 'befreite' hatte sie sich diese Haltung schon so verinnerlicht, dass da Kind Temperance völlig verschwunden war.

Aber jetzt schien es so, als könne sie doch noch einmal an diese Zeit anschließen und sie fragte sich warum sie es nicht tun sollte.  
Also tat sie es.

„ Gut, du hast recht! Er ist attraktiv...meinetwegen scharf...!“

„Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es!“ unterbrach Vivian triumphierend.

„...und wenn du es ihm gegenüber auch nur andeutest, was ich da eben gesagt habe, bringe ich dich um!“  fuhr Temperance scherzhaft drohend fort.

„Glaub mir, Viv, ich kenne Mittel und Wege es wie einen Unfall ausehen zu lassen!!“

Vivian lachte vernügt. „ Kein Wort zu Seeley! Habe verstanden! Aber ich könnte doch ihn anderweitig ein wenig in Ihre Richtung 'stubsen'??“

„Vivian, ich glaube, deine Eltern wären sehr traurig, wenn sie dich verlieren würden.“ grinste Temperance.

„Wissen Sie was, Dr. Brennan, Sie sind ziemlich cool!“

“ Hattest du mich eben nicht noch als spießig bezeichnet?? Und ich heiße Temperance!“

“ Ach was kümmert mich mein Gerede von gestern!“ gähnte Vivian und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke.

' _Ja, sie hat wirklich das Zeug zur Politikerin_ ' dachte Temperance, drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und lächelte still.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Temperance döste ein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl gerade eingeschlafen zu sein, als sie meinte, ein Geräusch zu hören.

Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit.

An Vivians ruhigen Atemzügen erkannte sie, das das Mädchen tief schlief. Was hatte sie also geweckt? 

Da war es wieder!

„Mommy? -  Mommy?“ vernahm sie Parkers klägliches Stimmchen.

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich wollte sie das Weinen ignorieren, schaffte es aber nicht.

Das Gespräch mit Vivian hatte Erinnerungen wieder aufgewühlt. Und sie wusste genau, wie es war, wenn man sich alleine fühlte.

Sie seufzte erneut und schwang sich aus dem Bett. 

Auf dem Flur sah sie Parker mit seinem Kuscheltier stehen. Ein Bild des Jammers.

„Mommy?“ kam es von Parker, der offenbar gar nicht richtig wach war.

„Ich bin es, Parker: Bones!“

 Sie ging zu dem Jungen, der sie verschlafen anblinzelte.

„Bones? Wo ist Mommy?“

 Temperance nahm Parkers Hand

 „Du bist hier bei Granny und Grandpa Booth. Erinnerst du dich?!“  

 „Hm-Hm“ Parker überlegte und nickte dann. „Wo ist Daddy?“  

„Der schläft unten.“ 

„Ich will zu Daddy!!“

Temperance seufzte ein drittes Mal und ging mit Parker die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

  

_Er hielt sie in seinen Armen. Sie waren sich so nahe, wie er es sich schon lange gewünscht hatte._ _Ihr warmer, weicher Körper schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie sah ihn an und flüsterte_ : „Seeley!“ _Ihre Hand strich über sein Gesicht._ „Seeley. Seeley!“

„Seeley!“

Mühselig kämpfte er sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Seeley!“

Temperance fasste ihn am Arm um ihn zu wecken.

„Was?!“ stöhnte er verschlafen, als er Temperance in einem verwaschenem, viel zu großen Football-Shirt vor sich stehen sah. Sollte sein Traum wahr geworden sein??

„Parker ist aufgewacht und weint.“  

_ Mist! _

„Was ist denn, Tiger?“ wandte sich Seeley an seinen Sohn. 

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, Daddy. Kann ich bei dir bleiben?!“

Seeley sah Temperance verzweifelt an. Die Couch war so schon Folter, aber zu zweit darauf liegen würde ihn umbringen.

Temperance zuckte mit den Schultern ' _Frag nicht mich, das ist nicht mein Fachbereich_ ' schien diese Geste zu sagen.

„Bitte Daddy!“ bettelte Parker.

„Also gut, ,“ gab Seeley nach und verfrachtete seinen Sohn auf die Couch, wo sich dieser sofort in die Decke einrollte und fast augenblicklich wieder einschlief.

„Gut gemacht, Bones!“ knurrte er Temperance an.

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld!“ fauchte sie leise zurück, „ er ist dein Sohn. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ihn weinen lassen?“

Seeley wischte sich müde übers Gesicht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nur müde.“

Er gähnte.

„Tut mir leid.“ sagte er noch einmal.  

„Ich hole dir Parkers  Decke.“ bot Temperance an.

Denn das Seeley seine eigene wiederbekommen würde schien unwahrscheinlich, so fest wie Parker sich darin eingerollt hatte.

„Danke,“ sagte Seeley nur.

Während Temperance nach oben ging um die Decke zu holen, schob er einen Sessel nahe an die Couch. Wenn er die Füße auf die Couch legen würde, wäre das sicher noch eine halbwegs akzeptable Lösung den Rest der Nacht zu verbringen.

Temperance reichte ihm die Decke.

„Danke.“ Er sah sie an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so angefahren habe.“

Temperance legte ihm leicht die Finger auf den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Gute Nacht, Seeley“ sagte sie nur und ging wieder nach oben.

' _Verdammt, sie tut es schon wieder!_ ' 

 

 

_** Samstag ** _

 

Temperance erwachte von den Geräuschen des erwachenden Hauses. Stimmen im Flur, Türen gingen und Wasser rauschte.  

Sie sah zu Vivian hinüber, die sich aber nicht stören ließ und noch den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

Rasch schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, verließ leise das Zimmer und tappste in die Küche.

' _Kaffee_!' schrie alles in ihr.

Durch das lange Gespräch mit Vivian gestern und Parkers Alpträume hatte sie nicht viel Schlaf bekommen.

Seeleys Mutter stand bereits in der Küche und rührte Eier für das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen!“ sagte Temperance und gähnte verstohlen.

„Guten Morgen!“ grüßte Seeleys Mutter fröhlich zurück. „Sie sehen aus, als bräuchten sie einen Riesenbecher pures Koffeein! Becher stehen dort drüben im Schrank!“

Mrs. Booth deutete auf einen der Hängeschränke, „bedienen sie sich bitte eben selbst!“

Temperance tat es. Nachdem das erste Koffeein durch ihre Adern rauschte nahm sie ihre Umgebung auch klarer wahr.

Barfuß, in Jogginghose und T-Shirt kam Seeley in die Küche geschlurft, tappste zum Spülbecken und spritzte sich ein paar Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Seeley Booth, wozu haben wir Badezimmer??“ schimpfte seine Mutter.

„Sind alle besetzt, Mum.!“ gab dieser entschuldigend zurück und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen! - Kaffee??“ fragte er mit einem Blick in Temperance' Richtung.

Diese nickte und reichte ihm einen Becher. Seeley stellte sich zu ihr.

„Gut geschlafen?“

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab sondern rieb sich die Hände, „Und was stellen wir heute an??“

Temperance bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Seitenblick und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Soviel gute Laune am Morgen war ihr suspekt.

Zumal Seeley auf dem Sessel nicht wirklich gut geschlafen haben konnte.

Nach und nach kamen Parker und die anderen Booth'  in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch um zu frühstücken. Mrs Booth verteilte die Eier und Speck, nur Temperance lehnte dankend ab.

„Nur Kaffee, bitte!“

Während sie frühstückten schaute Jared immer wieder zu Temperance herüber, bis Lindsay ihn mit einem ' _Nun-mach-schon_!'- Blick anstieß.

Er räusperte sich.

„Dr Brennan, ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Gestern abend habe ich Dinge gesagt... Es tut mir leid!“

Temperance sah ihn an.

„Ich bin diejenige die sich entschuldigen sollte, ich habe mich in Dinge eingemischt, die mich nichts angehen.“  

Jared nickte dankbar.

„Dann wäre das also aus der Welt?“

„Ja, ich denke, das sollte es wohl sein.  Und bitte sagen Sie doch 'Temperance'.“

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. Jared lächelte als er die Hand nahm: „Jared.“

„Oooookay, nachdem das geklärt ist: Was machen wir heute?“ fragte Lindsay.

„Schwimmen gehen!!“ schlugen Mike und Jeff vor.

„Klingt gut,“  bestätigte Seeley, „irgendwelche Gegenstimmen oder Einwände??“

Temperance nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee bevor sie sagte: „Ich habe keinen Badeanzug mitgenommen.“

Es war ihr unangenehm, die Spielverderberin sein zu müssen.

„Ach das ist nicht so schlimm,“ entgegnete Lindsay, „wir könnten ja vorher noch zur Mall fahren und einen  kaufen.“

Sie sah Temperance fragend an.

Diese nickte erleichtert.

„Ja, das wäre prima.“

„Supiiii! Shoppen!!“ jubelte Vivian.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Die Mall – das Einkaufszentrum der näheren Umgebung – lag einige Kilometer entfernt.

Dort angekommen, wurden Seeley und Jared mit den Jungen in Richtung der Elektro- und Spielwarengeschäfte geschickt ( _'_ _Badeanzüge mit aussuchen? Vergesst es!' ' Ihr könnt das besser beurteilen als wir Frauen? - Das könnte euch so passen!_ '), ein Treffpunkt und eine Zeit vereinbart. Anschließend machten sich Temperance, Lindsay und Vivian auf die Suche nach einem passenden Badeanzug.

Sie betraten ein Sportartikelgeschäft und bald darauf stand Temperance in einer Umkleidekabine und probierte die ersten Exemplare an.

Eifrig suchte Vivian nach möglichst knappen Teilen, während Temperance eigentlich lieber was Schlichtes gehabt hätte.

„Schaut mal, das wäre doch was!“

Vivian zeigte einen Bikini hoch, bei dem der Kleiderbügel mehr Material aufwies als der Bikini selber.

Temperance schaute über die Tür der Umkleidekabine.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

„Seeley würde es aus den Socken hauen!“

„Vivan...Unfall!“ erinnerte Temperance sie knapp.

Vivian schaute unschuldig.

„Ich habe nix gesagt!!“

„Hab ich etwas verpasst?“ , fragte Lindsay.

„Nein, nichts!“ antworteten Temperance und Vivian wie aus einem Mund.

Lindsay schaute sich den Bikini von Vivian an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, das Tempe zur Wahl der nächsten „Miss Bikini“ antreten will. Also suchen wir etwas mit etwas mehr Stoff. Auch mit Rücksicht auf die Nerven der Männer.“

„Siehst du,“ raunte Vivian Temperance zu, als Lindsay weiter suchen ging

„Ich wusste, dass das Ding Seeley umhauen würde!!“

Temperance grinste zurück.

„Und wem würde ein bewußtloser Seeley nützen??“

„Gutes Argument. Also gut, suchen wir etwas 'Nervenschonenderes' wie Mum sagen würde.“

Vivian ging zu den Ständern zurück. Nach einigen weiteren Fehlgriffen, fanden sie dann doch etwas passendes. Ein schlichtes Stück in schwarz. Nicht zu knapp, aber knapp genug um Temperances schlanke Figur zu betonen.

Sie stöberten noch eine Weile durch die Geschäfte und trafen zur verabredeten Zeit wieder auf Jared, Seeley und die Kinder.

„Uff!“ stöhnte Vivian, „Ich könnte jetzt 'nen Milchshake oder ein Eis vertragen.“

Sie schaute ihre Eltern fragend an.

„Also gut,“ stimmte Jared zu. „machen wir eine Pause.“

Sie fanden ein Cafe und bestellten.

Während sie auf Ihre Bestellung warteten, meinte Lindsay: „Sag mal, war das nicht irgendwann mal hier in einem Supermarkt als Seeley...“

Jared sah sie an.

„ Du meinst diese Sache mit der Durchsage??“ fragte er seine Frau.

„Ja genau“ bestätigte diese.

„Leute!!“ versuchte Seeley sie aufzuhalten, aber zu spät.

„Hat Seeley Dir eigentlich schon mal diese Story erzählt?“ fragte Jared Temperance. Diese verneinte.

„Leute..!“ versuchte es Seeley erneut. Aber Jared und Lindsay waren nicht aufzuhalten.

„Er hat Dir nie erzählt, wie er die Nationalhymne im Supermarkt gesungen hat??“

„Er hat was??“ lachte Temperance. „Erzähl!“

„Nein, du erzählst es nicht!!“ versuchte Seeley erneut zu intervenieren.

„Es ging um irgendeine Wette die Seeley verloren hatte. Worum es dabei ging habe ich vergessen,“ begann Lindsay und Jared grinste.

„Wetteinsatz war damals, das der Verlierer im Supermarkt die Nationalhymne durch die Sprechanlage singen musste!- Deine Idee, Seeley! Blöd nur, dass DU die Wette verloren hast!“

Temperance sah ihren Partner an, der sich vor Verlegenheit wand.

„ _Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light..._ “ begann Jared leise und Lindsay kicherte.

„Also schlich sich Seeley in den Marktleiterstand, schaltete die Sprechanlage ein und schmetterte die Nationalhymne quer durch den Markt!“

„Du kannst singen?“ fragte Temperance Seeley lachend, während sie versuchte, sich diese Aktion bildlich vorzustellen.

„Nein, kann er nicht!“ prustete Lindsay „Es klang grauenvoll!“

„Ich habe auch nie behauptet, es zu können“ brummelte Seeley gequält, grinste aber dann doch.

„Aber der krönende Abschluß war die anschließende Flucht quer durch Mall. Der Sicherheitsdienst fand diese Aktion nämlich nicht annähernd so komisch wie wir.“

„Stimmt!,“ bestätigte Jared „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du dich dabei auf der Damentoilette versteckt!“

„Hey, das war ein Versehen, ja! Der Wachmann hätte mich damals schon beinahe gehabt. Also habe ich mich hinter der nächsten Tür versteckt, die kam, und das war leider die Damentoilette!“

Seeley schmunzelte als er sich daran erinnerte.

„Wie bist du damals eigentlich da wieder raus gekommen ohne von den Frauen gelyncht zu werden?“ fragte Jared.

„Ich habe meinen unwiderstehlichen Charme spielen lassen!“ griente Seeley.

„Deinen WAS??“

Jared wollte sich ausschütten vor Lachen,

„Wo hast du den denn versteckt?“ zog er seinen Bruder auf.

Seeley lachte.

„Der wäre an dir verschwendet! Wirkt auch nur bei Frauen!“ er zwinkerte Lindsay und Temperance zu.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich wie ein geölter Blitz in die nächste Kabine -“Sorry Ladies, es ist wirklich dringend!“ - und habe dort abgewartet bis die Luft wieder rein war.“

„Ich sagt dir ja, das Seeley ein verrückter Hund war.“ wandte sich Lindsay an Temperance die vom Lachen schon beinahe Seitenstechen hatte.

„Lindsay, Liebes, könntest du bitte aufhören mein Ansehen bei Tempe noch weiter zu senken? Ich glaube nicht, das sie noch mehr Peinlichkeiten aus meinen „Wilden Zeiten“ hören will.“ bat Seeley seine Schwägerin lachend.

„Ich denke schon, das sie es verkraftet,“ entgegnete Lindsay ungerührt, „und außerdem weißt du doch das ich nur dich liebe.“

Und Jared griente: „Laß das nicht deinen Mann hören!!“

Lindsay tat erstaunt:“Ooops!“

Während des anschließenden Gelächters dachte Temperance nochmal daran, wie Lindsay die Drei genannt hatte: „Die unheilige Dreifaltigkeit.“

Und sie genoss es, heute ein Teil davon zu sein. Sie blödelten noch eine Weile herum bevor sie aufbrachen.

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz fragte Seeley seine Partnerin.

„Alles Ok, Bones?“

Und das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht war ihm Antwort genug.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Vom Einkaufszentrum war es nur noch ein kurze Stück zum Schwimmbad.

Sie lösten Tickets und gingen sich umziehen.

Obwohl sie erst mit dem Bikini einverstanden war, zierte sich Temperance nun doch, in diesem bisschen Stoff vor ihren Partner zu treten. Es erschien ihr ein wenig frivol.

Also behielt sie ihr T-Shirt über.

„Fürs Erste“ wie sie sich selber beruhigte.

Außerdem war es der beste Schutz gegen Sonnenbrand und Hautkrebs, solange sie noch keine Sonnencreme aufgetragen hatte. Trotzdem trat sie mit klopfenden Herzen aus der Umkleidekabine.

Aber es schien keinen wirklich zu interessieren.

Die Kinder tollten herum und Lindsay und Seeley waren voll auf beschäftigt, keinen von Ihnen aus den Augen zu verlieren, während Jared mit den Taschen, Schwimmringen und ähnlichen „Gepäck“ beladen war.

„Ich nehme dir etwas ab“ bot Temperance Jared an, der ihr dankbar eine Tasche abgab.

Sie fanden eine Platz, der nicht zu voll war und von dem sie aber auch den Pool gut einsehen konnten, um die Jungen – vor allem aber Parker – im Auge behalten zu können.

Temperance beobachtete Seeley, der mit Parker herum balgte. Es machte ihr Spaß, ihn mit seinem Sohn zu beobachten; wie die beiden miteinander umgingen.

Außerdem fiel ihr auf, dass ihr „Partner und Kollege“ eine verdammt gute Figur in seinen Badeshorts machte.

„ _Hör auf zu sabbern, Temperance_! “ rief sie sich selber zur Ordnung. Und als ihr aufging, dass Seeley sie möglicherweise ebenso ansah, schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht.

Was hatte sie nur geritten, dieses - in ihren Augen jetzt doch viel zu winzige - Stück Stoff zu kaufen??

Nicht das sie prüde oder schüchtern war, nein. Nur hier, vor ihrem „Kollegen“, fühlte sie sich doch etwas unbehaglich. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und war froh, das T-Shirt an behalten zu haben.

„Ist dir kalt, Bones??“

Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, war ihr entgangen, dass Seeley sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Jetzt schaute er ihr besorgt ins Gesicht.

„N-nein!“ stotterte sie verlegen, „E-es ist nur...wegen der Sonne. Hautkrebs, verstehst du?! Ich will mir keinen Sonnenbrand holen!“

„Ich könnte dich eincremen.“ bot Seeley an und kramte eine Flasche Sonnenschutz-Lotion aus einer der Taschen.

„D-Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. I-ich habe das T-Shirt“

_ Verdammt, was ist nur mit dir los?? Du stotterst und stammelst dir hier etwas zurecht, dabei ging es nur um etwas Sonnencreme. Und in dem T-Shirt wird es auch langsam zu warm.Du bist doch sonst nicht so zimperlich, Brennan! _

„Also, was ist?“ fragte Seeley erneut, nicht bereit, diese Gelegenheit genauso so zu verpassen wie den Kuss gestern.

„Also gut!“ gab Temperance zähneknirschend nach, zog sich mit einer raschen Bewegung das T-Shirt über den Kopf und drehte ihrem Partner den Rücken zu, damit der ihn eincremen konnte. Mit wild klopfendem Herz wartete sie. Als nichts passierte, drehte sie nach einer Weile den Kopf, um zu schauen, warum.

Seeley saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie an.

„Was ist?“ fragte sie ihn.

„Kann ich das noch mal von vorne sehen??“ seine Stimme klang kratzig und er räusperte sich.

Temperance zog ein Gesicht:“Ich wusste das der Bikini keine gute Idee war!“ Sie griff wieder nach dem T-Shirt, aber Seeley war schneller und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nicht!“ sagte er nur und sah ihr fest in die Augen, „Du siehst umwerfend aus!“

„Finde ich auch!“ mischte sich Vivan ein, die gerade aus dem Wasser kam und nach einem Handtuch griff. „Und damit das so bleibt, solltest du nicht mehr allzu lange mit der Creme warten, sonst ist sie gleich rot wie ein Krebs!“

„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis!“ meinte Seeley lakonisch und sah sie mit einem schiefen Blick an, den Vivan einfach übersah.

Statt dessen warf sie Temperance einen ihrer „ _Hab ich es doch gewusst_!“ -Blicke zu und grinste zufrieden.

  
Seeley seufzte und wärmte etwas Sonnencreme in der Hand an, bevor er mit langsamen Strichen die Lotion in Temperances Rücken ein massierte.

Sicher hätte er es auch in weniger Zeit geschafft, aber warum sollte er sich beeilen? Wann würde er so schnell wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen, sie so zu berühren?

Temperance lehnte sich leicht gegen seine Hände. Sie musste sich schon sehr zusammen reißen um nicht anzufangen zu schnurren.

Ihr Partner hatte wirklich begnadete Hände! Fast war sie enttäuscht, als Seeley nach einer Weile meinte:

„So, das hält eine Weile! So lange kannst du ruhig ohne T-Shirt hier sitzen.“

Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste sie, das ein breites Grinsen auf Seeleys Gesicht lag. Wann würde sie sich nur an die eigenwillige Art ihres Partners gewöhnen, Komplimente zu machen?

Sie atmete tief ein: „Dann bin ich wohl jetzt im Gegenzug dran, dir den Rücken einzureiben?“

Warum bekam sie bloß bei dem Gedanken schon Herzklopfen? _Du benimmst dich wie ein verknallter Teenager!!_

„Prima! Nur zu!“ grinste Seeley und legte sich auf den Bauch.

Temperance legte den Kopf schief und überlegte kurz. Dann nahm sie mit einem frechen Blitzen in den Augen die Flasche und ließ die Lotion einfach auf seinen Rücken laufen.

„Heeeeey!!“ protestierte Seeley und langte nach hinten. Aber Temperance wich ihm lachend aus.

Dann fing sie an, aus den großen Klecksen mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise und Wirbel zu zeichnen.

„Was tust du da? Das kitzelt!“ brummte Seeley.

„Gut!“ sagte Temperance nur und machte einfach weiter.

Seeley drehte sich halb auf die Seite und sah sie an:

„Schreibst du auf meinem Rücken an deinem neuen Roman oder was tust du da??“

„Dich eincremen!“ antwortet Temperance und drückte ihn wieder auf das Handtuch, „und es wäre einfacher, wenn du dabei still liegen würdest.“ -

„Geht nicht, du kitzelst mich!“ 

„Jammerlappen!!“ lachte Temperance.

Seeley schoss, Verärgerung heuchelnd, hoch.

„Wie war das?“

Temperance war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und versuchte einen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

„Jammerlappen!“ provozierte sie erneut.

Seeley Augen wurden schmal.

„Na warte!“ Mit einem Satz war er bei Temperance, packt sie und stürmte mit ihr zum Pool. Alles Protestieren half ihr nichts und mit einem lautem Schrei landete sie, zusammen mit Seeley, im Wasser.

„So!“ machte der FBI-Agent zufrieden, obwohl er wusste, dass er hierfür büßen würde. Man warf  
Temperance Brennan nicht einfach ins Wasser und kam so ohne weiteres davon.

Und tatsächlich, kaum war sie wieder aufgetaucht und hatte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht gewischt, bekam er auch schon den ersten harten Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Du..Du....“ fauchte sie, stützte sich bei dem verdutzten Seeley auf die Schultern und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Seeley hatte gerade noch Zeit, vorher nach Luft zu schnappen.

' _Ok, Bones, du willst kämpfen. Dann los_!' 

Beim Untertauchen packte er Temperance um die Hüften und zog sie mit sich unter Wasser.

Wild zappelnd versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er hielt sie fest. Weitere Schläge von ihr wurden vom Wasser abgebremst und störten ihn nicht.

' _Mal sehen, wer länger die Luft anhalten kann!_ ' dachte Seeley , hielt sie noch fester und beobachtete dabei ihr Gesicht um rechtzeitig wieder auftauchen zu können, falls ihr die Luft knapp werden würde.

Sie hielt länger durch, als er gedacht hätte, aber irgendwann versuchte sie nach oben zu schwimmen. Seeley gab nach und tauchte mit ihr auf. Sie brauchte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis sie wieder genug Luft bekam, dann boxte sie ihn erneut hart an die Schulter.

„Verdammt, Seeley Booth, willst du mich ertränken??? Was glaubst du eigentlich...?“

Der Rest der Schimpftirade ging an ihm vorbei, als er bemerkte das er sie immer noch sehr fest im Arm hielt und sich ihr Körper an seinen presste.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Geschimpfe zu konzentrieren, damit sein Körper nicht peinlich reagierte. Vorsichtig schob er sie etwas von sich weg.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Booth?“ fauchte Temperance.

„Nein,“ antwortete er ehrlich, wofür er einen weiteren Schlag kassierte, bevor sie sich von ihm losmachte und zum Beckenrand schwamm.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Seeley folgte ihr und holte sie am Beckenrand ein. „Du hast doch wohl zuerst versucht mich zu ersäufen!“ meinte er und hielt sie am Arm fest. Temperace drehte sich um und funkelte ihn an: „Du hast mich in den Pool geworfen!!“  
\- „Du hast mich einen 'Jammerlappen' genannt!!“  
\- „Weil....ach verdammt! Das ist doch kindisch!!“  
Temperance lehnte sich an die Poolwand und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Einen Arm rechts und einen links von ihr hielt sich Seeley am Beckenrand fest und sah sie an: „Was spricht dagegen, kindisch zu sein? Dies hier ist kein Fall, Bones, es ist Freizeit! Spaß!“ Er rückte etwas näher.  
Sein Blick löste wieder dieses Flattern in ihrem Magen aus und alles in ihr drängte zur Flucht. Sie drehte sich um, stemmte sich aus dem Becken und setze sich auf den Rand. „Ich habe Spaß hier! - Auch ohne zu ertrinken!“ sagte sie knapp, ohne genau bestimmen zu können, warum sie so barsch zu ihm war. Sie hatte ihn provoziert- bewusst provoziert!  
Und nun machte ihr die „Konsequenzen“ doch Angst. Sein Blick, das Lächeln, seine Nähe.......  
'Weg hier, Brennan!! Sonst tust du noch etwas Unüberlegtes. Denk an die Grenze!! Du kannst nicht einfach euren Status ändern!!'

Bevor Seeley noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, stand sie auf und ging zurück auf die Liegewiese.  
Nur Vivian lag auf einem Handtuch und las in einem Buch. Temperance erkannte ihren letzten Roman.  
„Und wie läuft's?“ Vivian sah auf, als sie Temperance bemerkte, die sich abtrocknet. Ohne zu antworten ließ diese sich auf ein weiteres Handtuch fallen.  
„Was?“, fragte Vivian, „Was ist vorgefallen? Habt ihr euch gestritten?? Er hat dich doch nur ins Wasser geworfen....ich würde Luftsprünge machen, wenn mein Traummann das mit mir machen würde!!“  
„Er ist nicht mein Traummann!“ brummte Temperance und drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
„Klar! Sicher doch! Und der Klapperstorch bringt die Babys!“ gab Vivian ironisch zurück.  
Temperance sah blinzelnd zu dem Mädchen hinüber. „Diesmal geht es dich nichts an.“, knurrte sie.„Wow, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune!“ Vivian stand auf, „Ich geh mir ein Eis holen. Willst du auch eins?“ Sie bekam nur ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.

Den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt, versuchte sie nach zu denken. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander:  
Warum sträubte sich alles in ihr, Seeley näher zu kommen als bis zu dieser verfluchten Grenze? Vorhin, im Pool, war sie nahe dran gewesen ihn zu küssen. Was war los? Was war anders? Seeley war ihr auch sonst schon körperlich nahe gewesen. Sogar näher als vorhin im Pool. Wäre es so schlimm ihn zu küssen, vielleicht sogar mit ihm zu schlafen? Temperance seufzte tief. Sie wusste, dass ihr eine rein körperliche Beziehung mit ihm nicht genug sein würde. Sie spürte doch jetzt schon, ob es ihm gut oder schlecht ging. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er es bei ihr genauso wusste. Und dennoch beunruhigte sie der Gedanke, dass sie und er ein Paar werden würden.  
„Tempe?! Viv meinte, dass dich irgend etwas bedrückt. Geht es dir nicht gut??“  
Temperance schüttelte den Kopf. Lindsay setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?“  
„Lindsay, ich glaube nicht, dass reden mir da helfen könnte“ meinte Temperance betrübt.  
Seeleys Schwägerin sah sie an: „Nun, vielleicht nicht direkt, aber manchmal hilft es schon, etwas laut aus zu sprechen. Man bekommt einen anderen Blick für die Dinge“ Sie nickte Temperance aufmunternd zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ich bin nicht sehr gut in solchen Dingen........“  
„Es ist wegen Seeley, richtig?“ Lindsay legte den Kopf schief „Liebst du ihn?“  
Temperance holte erstaunt Luft: „Wir sind nur......!“  
'Wem willst du hier noch etwas vormachen, Brennan?' meldete sich ihre innere Stimme.Sie schluckte, „...ob ich ihn liebe? Ich weiß es nicht. Woran erkennt man denn so etwas? Gibt es dafür überhaupt Maßstäbe?“  
„Maßstäbe? Nein, die gibt es wohl nicht.“ gab Lindsay zu.

Temperance setzte sich auf: „Wann hast du erkannt, dass du Jared liebst? Und woran?“  
Lindsay überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich kenne Jared ja schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Zuerst waren wir ja nur Freunde....“  
Sie lächelte Temperance zu, die schief zurück lächelte. „Aber er war immer da, wenn ich irgendetwas hatte. Er hörte zu. Seeley war derjenige, der mich zum Lachen brachte, aber Jared war der, der ruhig zuhören konnte und zusammen mit mir nach einer Lösung suchte. Gut, ich denke mal, das auch Seeley jetzt etwas ruhiger geworden ist.“ Sie lachte leise, als sie das zustimmendes Lächeln sah.  
„Wir werden eben alle früher oder später vernünftig. Nun ja, irgendwann habe ich Jareds Nähe mehr als alles andere genossen. Wenn wir zusammen waren, konnte uns niemand etwas anhaben. Wir waren eine Einheit geworden, in Gedanken – jeder wusste, was der andere dachte oder fühlte – und physisch auch. Ohne den anderen fühlten wir uns nicht komplett. - Du lächelst! Kommt dir etwas davon bekannt vor?“  
„Ja, das eine oder andere ist mir vertraut.“ stimmte Temperance ihr zu.  
Dann verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder. „Was wäre, wenn ...... du Jared verlieren würdest? Wenn es nicht hält – oder er eine Andere finden würde? Oder wenn er.......stirbt??“  
„Das wäre entsetzlich und ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben könnte,“ bekannte Lindsay leise.  
„Aber du kannst doch eine Beziehung nicht schon im Vorfeld ablehnen, nur weil sie – vielleicht !! - nicht halten könnte.“

Temperance' Stimme zitterte: „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit einfach schon zu viel verloren!“  
Mit kurzen Worten erzählte sie Lindsay von dem Verschwinden ihrer Eltern.  
„Wenn das mit Seeley und mir nicht funktioniert, würde ich auch meinen Partner im Job und einen sehr guten Freund verlieren. Der Preis ist mir zu hoch!“

Lindsay legte den Arm um sie und Temperance lehnte sich an ihre Schulter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn jemals „verlieren“ könntest.“ Sie grinste Temperance an: „Einen Seeley Booth wird man nicht los! Er wird immer dein Freund bleiben - ob du willst oder nicht!“  
Temperance lächelte schwach: „Du meinst.....?“  
„Aber unbedingt !!“ nickte Lindsay lächelnd. „Was hältst du jetzt von einem Eis?“  
„Ja, ich glaube, das wäre jetzt doch das Richtige.“

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Aufgewühlt pflügte Seeley seine Bahnen durch das Becken. Vielleicht würde ihn das wieder  
etwas beruhigen.  
Er wurde aus Bones nicht schlau. Immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, das da  
auch von ihrer Seite aus mehr sein konnte, wich sie ihm wieder aus oder rannte sogar davon.

Vielleicht missdeutete er auch einfach ihre kleinen Gesten. Oder sie war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er diese als Zeichen als Aufforderung zu mehr deutete.  
Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam zu keiner befriedigenden Antwort.  
Er drosselte das Tempo etwas und beschloss, noch 2 oder 3 Bahnen zu schwimmen bevor er sich Brennans Zorn stellte.

Das sein Bruder schon eine Weile neben ihm her schwamm, bemerkte er erst, als er seine Bahnen beendet hatte und am Beckenrand Atem schöpfte.  
„Du hast ja ein Mördertempo drauf. Wer oder was ist dir denn über die Leber getrampelt???“ Jared hielt sich neben ihm am Rand fest. „Deine 'Frau Doktor'?“  
„Sie ist nicht meine........!“ Er brach ab, „Hör bitte auf, sie so zu nennen.“  
„Ok! - Also gut, raus mit der Sprache: Was ist los?!“

Seeley war überrascht und dachte eine kurze Weile nach. Warum nicht seinen Bruder zu Rate ziehen? Jared war schon immer jemand gewesen, der keine unüberlegte Ratschläge gab. Und da er, Seeley, hier alleine offensichtlich nicht weiter kam........

„Es ist wegen Bones. Temperance. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Mehr, als gut für mich ist.“ antwortete er schließlich.  
„Weiß sie es? - Und weißt du, was sie für dich empfindet??“  
„Keine Ahnung. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube, dass ich ihr vielleicht doch mehr als nur ein Freund sein könnte, weicht sie aus oder läuft davon. Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir auch bloß ein, dass sie mehr wie Freundschaft für mich empfinden könnte.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht.“  
Seeley sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an: „Nicht?!“  
„Nein, ich glaube eher, dass sie genau so unsicher ist wie du.“  
„Unsicher?!“  
„Ja ich glaube, sie weiß auch nicht so recht, was Sache ist. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihr darüber reden. So etwas soll in solchen Fällen schon geholfen haben.“ meinte Jared trocken. „Und wenn du nicht weißt, was du ihr sagen sollst, küss' sie einfach. Dann siehst du ja, was passiert.“  
„Sie einfach küssen?!“ Seeley sah seinen Bruder ungläubig an.

„Menschenskind, Seeley, hör auf, ständig alles, was ich sage, zu wiederholen wie ein Papagei!!- Ja, was soll schon passieren? Im schlimmsten Fall langt sie dir eine. Aber dann weißt du wenigstens, woran du bist“  
„Jared, wenn Bones mir 'eine langt', wie du so schön sagst, brauche ich anschließend einen guten plastischen Chirurgen.“ meinte Seeley ironisch.  
Jared zuckte ungerührt die Schultern: „Na und?! Du bist doch krankenversichert! - Was hast du schon zu verlieren?“  
„Meine Partnerin! Ich habe mich schon so an sie gewöhnt, das mir die Streitereien und alles fehlen würden. Ich kann und will sie nicht verlieren, Jared! Und wenn das bedeutet, das wir nur Freunde bleiben, dann eben so! Denn ich habe lieber nur eine „Kollegin“ 'Bones' , als gar keine 'Bones'.“  
Sein Bruder sah ihn an: „Wow, dich hat es aber echt übel erwischt, Bruderherz. - Rede mit ihr! So schnell wie möglich! - Mehr kann ich dir nicht raten.“  
Jared schwang sich aus dem Pool. „Und falls es dir hilft: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie total abgeneigt ist.“ Er nickte seinem Bruder aufmunternd zu.  
Seeley seufzte noch einmal und folgte Jared zur Liegewiese.

 

Temperance steckte sich gerade den letzten Rest der Eiswaffel in den Mund, als Jared und Seeley erschienen. Das Gespräch mit Lindsay hatte ihr wieder Erwarten gut getan.  
Jetzt überlegte sie, wie sie sich bei Seeley entschuldigen konnte, ohne völlig ihr Gesicht zu verlieren.  
Aber kam es überhaupt noch darauf an? Seeley wusste bereits so viel von ihr, warum glaubte sie bloß immer noch, irgendein Gesicht wahren zu müssen??  
Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen, hätte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und für ihr dämliches Verhalten um Verzeihung gebeten. Er hätte die Gründe verstanden, dessen war sie sich jetzt sicher.  
Aber etwas hinderte sie noch daran. Sie würde sich entschuldigen, ja, aber nicht hier vor allen Leuten. Später, wenn sie alleine waren und Ruhe hätten...und wer weiß, vielleicht.....  
'Brennan, jetzt spinnst du wieder!!!' - '  
"Und wenn schon!!', dachte sie trotzig  
Sie sah verstohlen zu Seeley hinüber, der mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt schien.  
Hätte sie gewusst, dass ihm gerade ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, sie hätte wahrscheinlich lachend alle Bedenken über Bord geworfen und wäre ihm doch - hier und jetzt und vor allen Leuten - um den Hals gefallen!

Auch Seeley wusste nicht recht, wie er den 'Streit' beenden sollte. Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Ein Rest Eiscreme in ihrem Mundwinkel reizte ihn. Sie selber schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
Also gut, er musste mit ihr reden. Und der Eisrest schien ihm ein geeigneter 'Aufhänger' zu sein. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, diesen einfach mit dem Daumen weg zu wischen.

'Ach zum Teufel! Jared hat recht: Ich bin krankenversichert!! Und wenn ich Glück habe, besucht Bones mich vielleicht sogar im Krankenhaus...........'  
Er holte tief Luft, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Temperance sah ihn an. Was hatte er jetzt wieder vor? Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sie sanft am Mundwinkel berührte und etwas dort weg wischte. Für einen Moment hatte sie ihre Reflexe nicht unter Kontrolle, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt es fest.  
Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und sie lockerte erschrocken ihren Griff.  
„Tut mir leid!“ - „Entschuldige!“ Beide sprachen gleichzeitig.

Jared und Lindsay spürten die Spannung zwischen den beiden. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann schnappten sie sich die drei Jungen: „Kommt, wir gehen ein Eis essen!“ Die drei sprangen jubelnd auf und liefen zum Kiosk. „Du auch, Viv!“ sagte Jared zu seiner Tochter, die fasziniert zu Seeley und Temperance sah.  
„Hatte schon eins!“ meinte sie nur, ohne den Blick von den Beiden ab zu wenden.  
Jared lachte leise und fasste sie sanft am Arm: „Komm schon, Cupido, die brauchen uns jetzt nicht!“  
Wiederstrebend seufzend folgte Vivian ihrem Vater.

 

„Tut mir leid“ - „Entschuldige“ Temperance hielt immer noch Seeley Handgelenk fest.  
Auf seinem ausgestreckten Daumen war noch ein Klecks Eiscreme, den er ihr aus dem Mundwinkel gewischt hatte. Langsam zog sie seine Hand näher zu ihrem Mund. Seeley erstarrte als er ihre Lippen an seinem Daumen spürte. Vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, strich er ihr die Eiscreme auf die Lippen. Ihr leises Seufzen spürte er mehr, als das er es hörte.  
Sie verharrten eine Weile in dieser Position bis Temperance leise sagte: „Booth, wir müssen uns über unseren Status unterhalten!“  
Er sah sie erstaunt an und setzte sich neben sie: „Status?? Was meinst du mit 'Status'?“

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

  


„Hör zu, Bones.....“ - „Weißt du, Booth.....“ Wieder begannen sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen.  
Seeley seufzte und Temperance grinste schief: „ Gut, Du zuerst, Seeley.“  
Dieser atmete tief durch. „Hör zu, Bones...“, begann er erneut. 'Verdammt, warum war es nur so schwer, etwas so Einfaches zu sagen???“ „...ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist.“ platzte er heraus. „Ich weiß nur, dass du das Beste bist, was mir je passiert ist. Und das ich dich nicht, nein niemals, verlieren möchte. Wenn ich dich in den letzten Tagen irgendwie bedrängt habe, tut es mir leid. Ich wollte nicht.....“Er brach ab, als er Temperance ungläubigen Blick sah. „Jetzt habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt, oder??“ Zerknirscht sah er sie an. Aber sie schüttelte nur, immer noch ungläubig schauend, den Kopf.  
„Das Beste, das dir je passiert ist??“ fragte sie staunend, „Ich?!“  
„Ja. Ich brauche dich, Bones. Deine Rationalität, deine Sturheit, die Streitereien, dein Lächeln...verdammt einfach alles!“ Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
Jetzt hast du dich eh schon um Kopf und Kragen geredet, jetzt sag ihr auch den Rest der Wahrheit!! „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit kommst, weil ich die vage Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass unsere professionelle Beziehung eine private werden könnte....“ Seeley sah zu Boden, „ Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen bin. Verzeih!“ Einen Moment schwieg er, dann hob er wieder den Kopf und sah Temperance an: „Aber was zum Henker meintest du mit......“, er brach ab. „Warum lachst du?“  
„Oh, Seeley!“ brachte sie nur lachend heraus.  
Na prima, da hast du dich ja schön zum Narren gemacht, Seeley Booth!! Frustriert atmete er aus. Ok! Aus! Vorbei! Chance vertan   
Temperance war sprachlos. Seeley sprach genau das aus, was ihr die ganze Zeit auch auf der Seele lag. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein?  
„Und, was wolltest du mir sagen??“ fragte er. Er so deprimiert aus, dass Temperance Mitleid bekam.  
„Das..!“ antwortete sie, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
Ihre Lippen berührten seine und sie küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Irritiert sah er sie an, immer noch fassungslos über das, was sie da gerade mit ihm getan hatte.  
„Bones?!“ flüsterte er atemlos. „Was hat das zu bedeuten??!“  
„Statusänderung!“ murmelte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss, obwohl er immer noch nicht genau wusste, was sie mit 'Status' eigentlich meinte.  
Aber es war ihn in diesem Moment auch ziemlich egal.

Etwas weiter entfernt schaute Vivian sich das Geschehen an. Als Seeley endlich Tempes Kuss erwiderte, machte sie eine 'Strike'-Geste und sagte halblaut:“Ja!“  
Parker, der auch guckte, fragte:“ Was macht Daddy da mit Bones???“ Er überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich glaube der probiert, wie ihr Eis geschmeckt hat“  
Vivivan verschluckte sich beinahe. Mike gab sich altklug „Die knutschen, Mann. Du bist ja noch voll das Baby!! Und knutschen ist voll ekelig!!!“  
Vivian gab ihrem jüngeren Bruder eine Kopfnuss. „Woher willst du Spinner DAS denn wissen??“  
„Hat Jeff gesagt!“ maulte Mike und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf: „Na, als ob DER Ahnung davon hätte!“ Sie wandte sich erklärend an Parker: „Er macht das, weil er Bones sehr lieb hat!“ „Aha.“ machte Parker nachdenklich und Mike zog eine Grimasse in Richtung seiner älteren Schwester.

 

Seeley hielt Temperance im Arm. Warum hatte er nur solange gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass es genau das hier war, was ihm die ganze Zeit gefehlt hatte? Temperance schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter. „Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint, dass ich das Beste wäre, das dir je passiert wäre??“  
„Toternst!“ sagte er mit Nachdruck und ergänzte: „Du und Parker“ Sie nickte nur.

„Aber was meintest du jetzt eigentlich mit diesem ganzen 'Status-Gerede'?“ fragend sah er sie an.  
Sie erwiderte lächelnd seinen Blick: „Nun, bisher hatten wir den „Kollegen-Status“. Aber das mussten wir ändern, denn Kollegen machen nicht sowas.“  
„Sowas?“ fragte er neckend und beugte sich mit einem Grinsen über Temperance, um sie erneut zu küssen. „Ja, genau sowas !“ antwortete sie atemlos.  
„Gut, dann bin ich auch absolut für eine Statusänderung!! - Aber jetzt muss ich ins Wasser, mich abkühlen, sonst mache ich hier gleich Dinge mit dir, die nicht jugendfrei sind.“ Seeley setzte sich wieder auf. „Was ist, kommst du mit? Oder muss ich dich wieder ins Wasser werfen?“  
„Wag' es, Seeley Booth, und du isst die nächsten Wochen aus der Schnabeltasse!!“ drohte Temperance scherzhaft. Alles was sie vorhin noch so bedrückt hatte, war wie weg geblasen.  
Seeley hatte Recht: Dies war kein Fall und warum sollte sie nicht Spaß haben? Und wenn er ein Teil dieses Spaßes war, um so besser!  
Seeley schien kurz über ihre Drohung nach zu denken, dann schnappte er sie sich und stürmte erneut mit ihr zum Pool.  
Prustend tauchten beide wieder auf. „Booth, du Kindskopf!!“ lachte Temperance.  
„Gar nicht Kindskopf!“ raunte er ihr ins Ohr ohne sie los zu lassen. „Hier sieht nämlich keiner, was ich mit dir mache. Zum Beispiel das hier.“ Er streichelte sie sanft und sie erschauerte.  
„Ganz schön gerissen, Agent Booth!!“ schnurrte sie.  
„Jep!“ Ungeniert machte er weiter.

Irgendwann neigte auch dieser Nachmittag sich seinem Ende zu und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg.  
Auf den Weg zum Parkplatz ging Vivian neben Temperance, grinste sie an und meinte: „Glückwunsch, 'Tante Tempe'!!“  
Temperance lachte und knuffte sie leicht. „Sooo weit sind wir noch lange nicht, aber Danke – Und solltest du mich in diesem Leben noch einmal 'Tante' nennen, töte ich dich!! Denk dran.....“  
„....du kennst Mittel und Wege es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen!“ ergänzte Vivian grinsend, „hab ich mir gemerkt, keine Sorge.“ Sie hakte sich bei Temperance unter. „Aber ich freue mich trotzdem für euch beide!!“

 

Seeley half seinem Bruder, die Taschen im Kofferraum seines Wagens zu verstauen. Der sah ihn an und fragte: „Und? War es nun soooo schlimm? Deine Zähne hast du ja anscheinend noch alle!“  
Grinsend antwortete Seeley: „Und selbst wenn nicht, es wäre es wert gewesen!“  
„Na wenigstens wirst auch du nochmal klug.“ feixte Jared.  
„Idiot!“ lachte Seeley und wurde dann ernst „Danke Jared!“  
„Keine Ursache, Bruderherz“ zwinkerte der zurück.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

  


Der letzte Abend brach an. Versonnen stand Temperance mit Seeley, der hinter ihr stand und seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, auf der Veranda.  
Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Schwimmbad, hatte ihnen Mrs. Booth nach dem Abendessen ihren berühmten Kirschkuchen serviert, und Temperance verstand endlich, warum Seeley richtiggehend „süchtig“ danach war.  
Sie musste immer noch über die „Casting-Show“, die mal wieder beim Abwasch stattgefunden hatte grinsen. Obwohl sich Jared, Seeley, Mr. Booth und die Jungen als „Juroren“ angeboten hatten, waren sie energisch der Küche verwiesen worden.

Als sie danach wieder in den Garten gegangen war, hatte sie Seeley und seinen Sohn in ein Gespräch vertieft vorgefunden  
„Dad? Wie schmeckt eigentlich 'Bones'?“  
Der Angesprochene, der noch einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatte diesen beinahe fallen gelassen.  
„Wie 'Bones' schmeckt?? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ Er hatte seinen Sohn erstaunt angesehen.  
Auf was für Ideen Kinder kamen..!  
„Na im Schwimmbad! Mike sagte, du hättest mit Bones geknutscht, aber ich glaube, du hast sie nur probiert!!“ hatte Parker ernst erklärt.  
Seeley hatte sich auf die Lippe beißen müssen, um nicht los zu lachen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug hatte er seinen Sohn angesehen und so ernst er konnte gemeint: „Also, wenn ich das beschreiben sollte....,“ er musste kurz überlegen, „dann würde ich sagen, wie Grannys Kirschkuchen mit Vanillesahne!!“  
Parker hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Dann schmeckt sie sehr gut!“ war das Ergebnis dieser Überlegung gewesen. „Ob ich sie auch mal probieren darf??“ Er hatte seinen Vater mit großen Augen fragend angesehen, als dieser Temperance bemerkte, die schmunzelnd der Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte.  
„Da musst du sie wohl selber fragen.“ hatte er seinem Sohn daraufhin zu geraunt. Entschlossen war Parker zu Temperance gestapft und hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie auch mal „probieren dürfe“. Lachend hatte Temperance ihre Zustimmung gegeben und dafür einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Wange bekommen. Parker hatte skeptisch seine Lippen abgeleckt und meinte „Hmmmm....Grannys Kuchen ist besser!!“ Seeley hatte gelacht: „Na dann ist ja gut, ich hatte schon Angst, das du mir die Freundin weg nimmst.“ Er hatte seinen Sohn gedrückt und der hatte ihn empört angesehen: „Daddy!! Ich bin doch erst fünf!!!“ Dann hatte er sich los gemacht und war wieder losgeflitzt.  
„Eifersüchtig???“ hatte Temperance ihn geneckt. Seeley hatte nur gegrinst und sie in den Arm genommen „Jaaahhaaaaaaa...“ hatte er leise an ihren Hals geknurrt.

Mittlerweile waren die Kinder im Bett und die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich noch auf der Veranda.  
Temperance war ein wenig traurig, wenn sie daran dachte, das sie diese Menschen morgen verlassen musste. Die 2 Tage waren wie im Flug vergangen. Sie hatte in diesen Tagen nicht einmal an ihre Arbeit gedacht. Keine Knochen, keine verwesenden Leichen, keine unglücklichen Angehörigen, kein Mord.  
Sie seufzte und Seeley sah sie an. „Alles ok, Bones?“ Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Ja, es geht mir gut, zu gut, möchte ich fast schon sagen. Wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Am liebsten möchte ich nicht zurück.“ Sie seufzte erneut. Seeley sah sie neckend an: „Nun dann wärst du mit meinen Eltern hier alleine, denn Jared muss morgen auch wieder fahren , und du weißt, dass ich auch keinen weiteren Urlaub bekomme!“ Sie schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter: „ Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Seeley Booth!“ lachte sie leicht empört.

Später lag sie wach im Bett. Vivian und sie hatten sich noch ein wenig unterhalten, bevor der Teenager eingeschlafen war. Nun wälzte sich Temperance schlaflos von einer Seite zur anderen.  
Ob Seeley wohl schlafen konnte? Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf, schnappte sich ihre Decke und schlich ins Wohnzimmer.  
Seeley schien fest zu schlafen. Sie beobachtete liebevoll sein Gesicht im Schlaf. Er lächelte.  
Mussten wohl angenehme Träume sein!  
Leise rückte Temperance den Sessel, auf dem Seeley die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte näher an die Couch, wickelte sich in Ihre Decke und kuschelte sich in den Sessel. Ihre mittlerweile kalten Füße schob sie vorsichtig unter Seeleys Decke.  
Dieser stöhnte leise und erwachte von dem Kälteschock. Sich die Augen reibend, sah er Temperance im Sessel sitzen und ihn beobachten. „Tut mir leid, Seeley, ich wollte dich nicht wecken!“ entschuldigte sie sich leise.  
„Temperance! Was..? Kann Parker wieder nicht schlafen?“ Er setzte sich auf.  
„Nein, nein! Parker geht es gut! Diesmal kann ich nicht schlafen!“ sie grinste schief und er antwortete mit einem Lächeln.  
„Und da dachtest du dir, 'folter ich Seeley ein wenig mit Eisfüßen!' ??“  
Verlegen sah sie zu Boden „ So schlimm??!!“  
„Eisig!“ bestätigte er lächelnd. Dann hob er eine Ecke seiner Decke an und lud sie mit einem Blinzeln ein, zu ihm unter die Decke zu kriechen.  
Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm Temperance die Einladung an und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.  
Eine Notwendigkeit auf der schmalen Couch. Wirklich bequem war es nicht!  
Nachdem sie beide eine Weile herum gerutscht waren, um eine für beide einigermaßen bequeme Lage zu finden, stöhnte Seeley: „Diese Couch ist wirklich eine Einstimmung auf die Qualen der Hölle!“ „Wenn man dran glaubt!“ griente Temperance.  
„Das ist mir jetzt zu blöd!“ Seeley knurrte und stand auf.  
Entschlossen rückte er den Tisch und den Sessel wieder zur Seite, um an dieser Stelle Temperance Decke auszubreiten. Er nahm die Kissen von der Couch und meinte: „Ich glaube, das ist besser!“ Temperance lächelte und krabbelte mit Seeleys Decke zu ihm auf den Boden.  
Seeley stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er sich ausstreckte: „Das hätte ich schon gestern machen sollen! Gott, mein Rücken!“  
„Schmerzen?“ fragte sie. Mit übertrieben Mitleid erregender Miene nickte Seeley. Temperance durchschaute ihn sofort, spielte aber mit: „Ich könnte dich massieren.“ schlug sie vor.  
„Au fein!“ Seeley zog rasch sein T-Shirt aus und warf sich auf den Bauch.  
Verblüfft schüttelte Temperance erst den Kopf, dann lachte sie: „Das war doch geplant, oder??!!“ Seeley drehte kurz den Kopf und grinste sie breit an.„Ich habe drauf gehofft!“ gestand er, „Vielleicht revanchiere ich mich ja hinterher!“  
„Oh, was für ein Versprechen!“ spöttelte Temperance. Sie stand auf: „Warte kurz!“ und verschwand in der Küche.

„Bones??!!“  
„Schschhssscht...du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf!!“ zischelte sie, als sie zurückkehrte. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Arme und hörte, wie sie etwas auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
Temperance hantierte mit irgendwas. Er konnte die Geräusche nicht deuten. Anscheinend rieb sie sich die Hände mit etwas ein.  
Als ihre Hände seine Schultern berührten, erkannte er, dass sie sie mit etwas öligem eingerieben hatte, was ihre Berührungen noch angenehmer machte. Sanft knetete sie seine verspannten Schultern und arbeitete sich langsam tiefer. Wohlig stöhnte er in die Decke. Woher hatte sie nur das Massageöl?? Ob sie es in ihrer Tasche gehabt hatte??  
Ihre Daumen fuhren leicht drückend an seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter und er erschauerte als sie den Rand seiner Jogginghose erreichten, kurz inne hielten und dann zur Seite weiter massierten.  
„Mein Gott, Bones, das ist wundervoll!“ stöhnte er, „woher kannst du das? Und hast du immer Massageöl dabei?? Himmel, wenn ich das geahnt hätte....“ Er hatte das Gefühl, sich vor Genuss auflösen zu müssen.  
Ohne die Massage zu unterbrechen, meinte Temperance: „Massageöl?? Wie kommst du darauf, das ich Massageöl bei mir gehabt hätte??“  
„Aber du hast doch Öl da, woher kommt das denn??“ schnurrte er in die Decke. Sie strich erneut fest über seine Schultern. „Aus der Küche. Olivenöl! Erfüllt den gleichen Zweck!“ antwortete sie ruhig, obwohl sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Und richtig!  
Seeley stemmte sich seitlich auf einen Arm und sah sie an: „Olivenöl?? Heißt das, dass du mich gerade wie ein Steak marinierst??“ Sie drückte ihn grinsend zurück auf die Decke.  
„Es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Aber wenn du es SO sehen willst.“ Sie massierte weiter. „Es ist schon ein leckeres Stück Fleisch, das ich hier 'mariniere'.“ sinnierte sie.  
„Tempe, du bist Vegetarierin!“ erinnerte sie Seeley.  
Unbeeindruckt antwortete sie: „Nun, die Evolution begründet sich auf Veränderung, Anpassung. Ich könnte mich doch auch 'anpassen'.“  
Er stemmte sich erneut hoch und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Er blickte in ein Haifischlächeln! „Bones, du machst mir Angst!“ grinste er.

Sie lachte leise und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er zog sie zu sich auf die Decke. Ihre öligen Hände streichelten seinen Brustkorb und er küsste sie fest. Rasch entfernte er ihr Footballshirt und schmiegte sich an ihre nackte Haut. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, streifte etwas von dem Öl ab und streichelte damit über ihren Körper. Sie erschauerte lustvoll, als er Ihre Brust streifte. Das Öl intensivierte den Kontakt ihrer Haut und ihre Küsse und Berührungen wurden fordernder. Gierig, soviel es möglich war vom anderen zu ertasten.  
Temperance rang Seeley zärtlich zu Boden und lag auf ihm. Ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Lust als sie ihn ansah und sich an ihm rieb: „Seeley.....!“ hauchte sie rauh. Dieser stöhnte leise. „Nicht hier, Bones!“ Dieser Satz kostete ihn unendliche Überwindung, denn sein Körper hatte eine ganz eigene Meinung dazu:“Doch! Hier! Jetzt! Sofort!“ Enttäuschung stahl sich in Temperances Blick. „Warum?“  
Er seufzte tief und rollte sich über sie.  
„Das ist das Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern! Wir sollten nicht......hier....auf dem Boden......“ Er schluckte. „ Es sollte etwas Besonderes sein, Bones!“  
Sie war noch bereit aufzugeben: „Wir könnten ins Auto gehen. Das wäre etwas Besonderes!“  
„Bones...“ er lachte leise und küsste sie auf die Nase, „..ich meinte mit 'Besonders' etwas anderes.  
Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um bis hier hin zu kommen. Ich glaube nicht, das mein Rücksitz da passend wäre...“  
'Dämlicher Idiot!!' protestierte sein Körper, der alleine vom Klang ihres Namens anfing zu vibrieren.Sie stöhnte frustriert „Hölle, Booth, du bist so verdammt rücksichtsvoll!“ Er versuchte zu beschwichtigen: „Aber wenn du gerne mal im Auto........“ ,er zwinkerte ihr zu: „Die Option steht uns ja immer noch offen...“  
Sie brummte „Wehe es wird NICHTS Besonderes!!“ und zeigte ihm nochmal das Haifischlächeln, gab dann aber nach und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
Fest schlang er seine Arme um sie und nach einer Weile spürte er an ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er schloss die Augen und tat es ihr nach.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

_** Sonntag ** _

Nach dem Frühstück begann Temperance zu packen. Vivian kam zu ihr in Seelys Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Daumen.  
Temperance wartete eine Weile ab und packte weiter.  
Als Vivian weiter schwieg, hörte sie auf zu packen und sah Vivian an: „Bedrückt dich irgend etwas??“  
„Ich..hmm...ja...vielleicht..“ druckste das Mädchen herum.  
„Was ist es?“ Temperance setzte sich zu Vivian aufs Bett.  
Mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, sagte Vivian: „Ich möchte jemanden finden. Vielleicht kannst du und Seeley mir helfen.“  
„Du möchtest jemanden suchen? Wen denn? Und warum?“  
Vivian sah auf: „Tempe, der Grund warum ich so ausgeflippt bin.....die Sache mit meinem leiblichen Vater....“ Das Mädchen blickte wieder zu Boden.“Ich möchte gerne wissen, wer er ist und ihn vielleicht sogar kennen lernen.“  
„Du könntest deine Mutter fragen.“ schlug Temperance vor, aber das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hat mir einen Namen genannt. Aber der steht auch in meiner Geburtsurkunde.  
Ich möchte ihn aber mit eigenen Augen sehen. Mit ihm sprechen. Fragen, warum er mich damals nicht wollte.“ Vivian biss sich auf die Lippe. „Darüber bekomme ich keine Antworten von meiner Mutter. Ich glaube, sie will sich nicht daran erinnern. Ich verstehe das ja auch. Sie hatte damals eine harte Zeit und möchte das sicher nur vergessen. Und dann ist da noch Dad – Jared - ...“ sie schluckte und sah zu Temperance. „Ich glaube, es würde ihn kränken. Sehr kränken“

„Hast du ihn denn mal gefragt, was er davon hält?“  
„Ich glaube, es würde ihn wirklich hart treffen.“ Vivian war wirklich verzweifelt, aber Temperance versuchte es noch einmal: „Aber das weißt du doch nicht mit Sicherheit?!“  
„Aber ich kenne meinen Vater..- Jared -...und ich will ihm nicht weh tun. Er war doch immer für mich da, wie kann ich da jetzt nach meinem biologischen Vater suchen? Genau das würde er mich fragen; das weiß ich mit Sicherheit.“  
„Und warum willst du deinen biologischen Vater dann finden?“  
Vivian seufzte. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht furchtbar blöde, aber ...ich will wissen wer ich bin, und wo ich herkomme! Aber ich kenne ja nur eine Seite: meine Mum.“

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht blöde.“ Temperance sah Vivian in die Augen. „Es ist immer gut zu wissen, WO deine Wurzeln sind. Aber das, was du bist – oder wer, ergibt sich doch nicht nur aus der Summe der Gene, aus denen du entstanden bist. Auch dein Umfeld, und mit wem du zusammen bist, wie und wo du aufwächst prägt dich. Die Menschen, die dich lieben und sich um dich sorgen, formen dich genau so, wie deine Gene, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.“  
„Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich meine Familie nicht liebe, oder von ihnen weg möchte, nur....“ Vivian suchte nach den passenden Worten, „....ich fühle mich wie ein Puzzle, in dem noch ein Teil fehlt. Kein wichtiges Teil. Aber eins, dass das Bild von mir komplett macht. Vielleicht ein Randstück.“ sie grinste schief. „Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?“  
„Ja, auch wenn mir Metaphern eigentlich nicht so liegen. Ich denke ich verstehe. Aber Vivian, du bist erst 15!....“  
„Fast 16!“ unterbrach Vivian leicht verärgert.  
„Vivian, du bist noch jung. Das Bild das du jetzt von dir hast, wird sich in den kommenden Jahren noch oft ändern, und ich denke, dass es da auf 'fehlende Randstücke' nicht ankommen wird.“  
„Das heißt, du hilfst mir nicht?“ resignierte Vivian.

Temperance nahm sie bei den Schultern. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Schau Vivian, wenn du den Mann wirklich finden willst, helfen Seeley und ich dir natürlich.  
Ich bin nur der Meinung, das du dich vorher mit deinen Eltern aussprechen solltest. Hinter ihrem Rücken werde ich da nämlich gar nichts machen! Und ich glaube, da auch für Seeley sprechen zu können. Seeley hätte sicher etwas über deinen leiblichen Vater herausfinden können, wenn deine Eltern ihn gefragt hätten.  
Aber das haben sie nicht, deshalb solltest du vorher mit ihnen sprechen. Erkläre ihnen so wie mir, WARUM du diesen Mann unbedingt finden willst. Ich glaube sogar, das sie es verstehen werden. “

Vivian schwieg ein wenig, bevor sie gestand: „Ich habe ein wenig Angst, sie darauf anzusprechen. Könntest du vielleicht....?“ Flehend sah sie Temperance an, „Bitte..?!“

Temperance atmete tief ein und lächelte: „Gut, ich werde mitkommen und dir helfen, mit ihnen zu reden. - Ich glaube, ich schulde dir sowieso noch etwas. Und sag jetzt nicht, das du deine Eltern nicht auf Seeley und mich 'angesetzt' hast.“ Sie zwinkerte Vivian zu.  
Vivian lachte: „Nein, wirklich. Ich musste sie gar nicht auf euch 'ansetzen', wie du es nennst. DAS hat sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen, was zwischen euch ist. - Also auch meine Eltern!“ ergänzte sie frech grinsend.  
„Ah-ja!“ meinte Temperance nur und hob die Augenbrauen.  
Vivian wurde wieder ernst. „Du hilfst mir also, bei meinen Eltern? - Natürlich erst, wenn du hier fertig bist...!“  
„Ich bin hier so gut wie fertig, Vivian. Also gut, dann lass uns gehen!“  
Temperance schloss ihre Tasche und folgte Vivian auf der Suche nach deren Eltern.

Sie fanden Jared und Lindsay in der Küche.  
Vivians Eltern sahen auf, als Temperance und Vivian eintraten. Jared erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, als er Vivians ernstes Gesicht sah: „Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Kleines??“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein, Dad, es geht mir gut. Ich wollte nur.....“ sie sah Hilfe suchend zu Temperance.  
Diese atmete tief durch und setzte sich mit Vivian an den Tisch.  
„Viv hat mich gefragt, ob Seeley und ich bei der Suche nach ihrem leiblichen Vater behilflich sein könnten..“ begann Temperance. Warum lange drum herum reden?  
Jared sah seine Tochter erstaunt an: „Warum das denn, Liebes?“ Lindsay schwieg. Sie hatte sich ihren eigenen Reim auf das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Tochter gemacht und war nicht wirklich überrascht über Vivians Anfrage.  
„Daddy, es ist nicht, das...ich dich nicht liebe, oder dir wehtun will oder so...ich...ich will nur wissen, wer....wer der andere Mann ist.“  
„Warum glaubst du das du mir wehtust??“ Jared war verblüfft.  
„Daddy, weil ich nach dem anderen suchen will. Nicht das du glaubst....“  
„Nicht das ich glaube, ich wäre dir nicht Vater genug??“ ergänzte Jared. „Kleines, wie kommst du denn darauf?? Deine Mutter und ich haben uns schon lange gefragt, WANN du damit ankommen würdest. Süße, du bist ein kluges Mädchen und wir sind mächtig stolz auf dich. Und wenn du das Gefühl hast, du müsstest nach deinem leiblichen Vater suchen, dann ist das ok.“  
„Du wärst also nicht sauer auf mich??“ fragte Vivian überrascht.  
„Schätzchen, du musst schon viel mehr anstellen, damit ich ernsthaft sauer auf dich wäre.“ lächelte Jared.  
„Zum Beispiel??“ fragte Vivian mit einem frechen Blitzen in den Augen, als sie aufstand und ihre Eltern umarmte.  
Jared schmunzelte: „Das findest du schon noch heraus! - Ich werde den Teufel tun und dich vorher warnen! So bleibst du wenigstens schön vorsichtig!“

„Also gut, „ sagte Temperance, „dann werden wir versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Sobald wir wieder in DC sind. Wenn wir etwas gefunden haben, schreibe ich dir, versprochen.“ Sie lächelte Vivian zu.  
„Tempe, du bist klasse!“ Vivian fiel ihr spontan um den Hals. „Und pass' gut auf Seeley auf!“ fügte sie in Temperances Ohr flüsternd hinzu, „Ich glaube, auf den sind noch genug andere Frauen scharf.“  
Temperance grinste und erwiderte genau so leise: „Ja, aber die sind noch keine 16!“  
Vivian streckte ihr lachend die Zunge heraus.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Es wurde Zeit abzureisen. Und so gerne Temperance auch geblieben wäre, in Washington wartete wieder Arbeit auf sie.  
Seeley hatte bereits die Taschen im Auto verstaut und alle hatten sich noch einmal auf der Veranda versammelt.  
Es wurden Umarmungen ausgetauscht und sich gegenseitig das Versprechen abgenommen, sich spätestens Thanksgiving wieder zu treffen. Temperance umarmte Mrs Booth herzlich. „Vielen Dank für alles, ich habe mich hier sehr wohl gefühlt. - Und Sie haben einen tollen Sohn groß gezogen.“ fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.  
Mrs Booth schmunzelte und meinte dann grinsend „Ich weiß, aber der ist schon verheiratet. Aber Seeley hab ich auch ganz gut hin bekommen.“ Temperance stutzte und musste dann laut lachen.  
Jetzt war ihr auch klar, WO Seeley seinen Humor her hatte.  
„Ich hoffe du kommst auch an Thanksgiving!“ fügte Mrs Booth hinzu. Temperance nickte „Wenn mich Seeley wieder mit nimmt...“  
„Sag ihm, das seine Mutter ihm andernfalls Schläge androht!!“ Sie warf ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu. Seeley der von der kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Temperance und seiner Mutter nichts mitbekommen hatte, schaute sie nur fragend an.

Die Rückfahrt verlief ziemlich schweigend. Temperance sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und Seeley konzentriert auf die Straße.  
Als er das Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, griff Seeley nach Temperances Hand. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken.“ Sie erwiderte lächelnd den Griff. „Es ist nichts. Ich versuche nur all das Neue, das mir in diesen zwei Tagen 'passiert' ist zu sortieren.“  
„Ach, und wo werde ich mich in dieser Sortierung wiederfinden?“ schmunzelte Seeley.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter: „Ganz weit vorne...“  
„Ganz weit vorne“ Er gab vor zu schmollen, „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet ganz vorne zu sein“  
Jetzt lachte sie laut auf, wurde gleich darauf aber wieder ernster: „Ich weiß doch noch nicht, wohin uns das hier alles führen wird. Vielleicht gehen wir uns nach ein paar Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen schon wieder an die Kehle.“  
„ Ich tendiere mehr zu Jahren, wenn ich die Wahl habe.“ versuchte er einen Scherz, wurde dann aber ernst. „Temperance, NIEMAND weiß, wie das hier weitergeht oder wie und wann, oder OB es irgendwann endet. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erstmal einen Tag nach den anderen leben? Alles weitere wird sich dann finden.“  
Sie sah ihn an,„Einen Tag nach den anderen.“ und nickte.  
Ohne seine Hand los zu lassen, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und genoss die Ruhe und Sicherheit, die ihr seine bloße Anwesenheit verschaffte.  
„Also ich bin ganz weit vorne auf deiner Liste?!“ fing Seeley nochmal an.  
„Ganz Vorne!“ murmelte Temperance schläfrig, denn die aufregenden letzten Tage und der Mangel an Schlaf forderten jetzt doch ihren Tribut.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Seeleys Gesicht und blieb dort für den Rest der Fahrt.

 

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie wieder in Washington ankamen.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich erst zu Hause absetze und dann Parker heim bringe?“ Seeley sah sie fragend an.  
„Nein, das ist schon Ok.“  
„Ich bin so schnell ich kann wieder bei dir, versprochen !“ Seeley zwinkerte und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fühlte sich Temperance erröten. Woraufhin Seeley Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter wurde.  
Er hielt den Wagen vor ihrem Appartementhaus und ließ sie aussteigen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Parker, lächelte Seeley noch einmal zu und ging ins Haus.

Als sie die Tür ihrem Appartement hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich um. Es war das selbe Appartement, das sie vor 2 Tagen verlassen hatte.  
Aber war sie noch die selbe Frau, die diese Tür am Freitag hinter sich geschlossen hatte? So viel hatte sich seit diesem Freitag geändert! Oder doch nicht?  
Seeley war doch schon so lange ein Teil ihres Lebens, eigentlich war dieses Wochenende und alles was sich dort geändert hatte schon längst überfällig gewesen.  
'Statusänderung' !!! Sie grinste.  
Temperance ging in die Küche und sondierte ihre Vorräte: Nicht wirklich viel! Nun gut, dann mussten sie sich später halt etwas kommen lassen. Sie schnappte sich eine Saftflasche, schenkte sich ein Glas ein und trank es auf dem Weg ins Bad.  
Erst einmal duschen – ohne sich ums Bad „schlagen zu müssen“. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie an diesem Wochenende doch vermisst hatte. Ein Bad für sich allein.  
Sie duschte und wickelte sich danach in ein Handtuch. Ein zweites schlang sie um ihre nassen Haare und tappste barfuß in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Was wohl die Anderen dazu sagen würden?, fragte sie sich, als sie ihre Tasche auspackte. Cam würde sicher die Augenbrauen heben und mit einem süffisanten, aber nicht bösartigen Lächeln 'Na endlich!' sagen. Vielleicht auch mit dem Hinweis, dass das Jeffersonian offenbar zur Partnervermittlung mutiert.  
Hodgins und Angela .......  
Angela!   
Ob sie Angela anrufen sollte? Diese war schließlich ihre beste Freundin. Und als Hodgins Angela damals um ein Date gebeten hatte, war Angela auch sofort zu ihr gekommen. Eigentlich schuldete sie Angela sogar diesen Anruf. Sie griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihrer Freundin.„Angela? - Ich bins, Tempe!“  
„Sweety? Bist du wieder in DC?? Wie war das Wochenende? Hast du Seeley endlich geküsst??“  
Die letzte Frage war eigentlich nur als die übliche Neckerei gedacht, mit der Angela ihre Freundin immer bedachte. Um so unerwarteter traf sie jetzt deren Antwort:  
„ Ja! Und er küsst sehr gut!“  
„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, Sweetheart?! Diese Booth' haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich!“ Angela lachte, sie nahm Temperances Antwort nicht ernst.  
Zu oft und zu lange hatte diese immer wieder abgestritten, irgendetwas jenseits freundschaftlicher Gefühle für Seeley Booth zu empfinden.  
„Es ist aber wahr!“ widersprach Temperance, „diesmal ist es wahr! Und ich wollte, dass du es als Erste erfährst.“  
„Schätzchen, hast du was getrunken? Bist du sicher, das es dir gut geht?? DU hast Seeley Booth geküsst?? Deinen 'Kollegen und Partner'??“  
„Wir hatten ein Gespräch über eine 'Statusänderung'.“ grinste Temperance.  
„Na, ich hoffe nicht mit diesen Worten, Schätzchen, du kannst sehr beängstigend sein, wenn du SO anfängst.“  
Temperance kicherte. „Nun, eigentlich hat ER gesprochen...und ich hab ihn geküsst, damit er aufhört. Reden ist mein Metier. Und jetzt sei mir nicht böse. Ich muss mich beeilen, er kommt gleich hier her!“  
Angela lachte erneut: „Süße, du klingst wie ein verliebter Teenager! Ich will morgen im Labor alle Details hören! Auch die schmutzigen! Besonders die schmutzigen!! Himmel, ich freu mich so für dich!“  
Temperance beendete das Gespräch,stopfte schmutzige Wäsche in den Wäschekorb und ließ die Tasche im Schrank verschwinden. Sie zog gerade das Bett wieder glatt als es an der Tür klingelte.

Seeley! Himmel, und sie lief immer noch bloß im Handtuch herum. Egal!

Sie öffnete. Seeley trug einen Karton mit chinesischem Essen bei sich: „Ich dachte, das du vielleicht auch hungrig bist und da habe ich......“ Er schmunzelte als er realisierte, dass sie nur ein Handtuch trug.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht...“versuchte sie zu erklären. „Du warst einfach einfach schneller, als ich vermutet hätte.“  
„Ich hatte Hunger,“ grinste er, als er den Karton auf der Küchentheke abstellte. „Obwohl, wenn ich dich so ansehe, glaube ich, das wir die Menuefolge ruhig etwas abändern können.“  
Seeley zog sie in den Arm und küsste sie.  
„Ich überlege gerade, ob ich eine solche Situation nicht in meinem neuen Roman einbauen sollte.“ schnurrte Temperance.  
„Nein! Denk nicht mal daran. Ich möchte nicht, das die ganze Welt über mein Liebesleben liest!“ protestierte Seeley grinsend.  
„Feigling!“ lachte Temperance.  
„Vorsicht, Temperance, das hatten wir schon einmal!“ warnte Seeley, aber Temperance war nicht zu beeindrucken.  
„Hier in der Wohnung gibt es keinen Pool!“ grinste sie.  
Seeley, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Ich bin da flexibel!“

 

  
\- Ende -

 


End file.
